Yu-Gi-Oh! Grand ARC: The Sacred Revial
by BardoftheTwilght
Summary: A very AU story for Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc - V, set at and around Duel Academia from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Contains nods, and plot elements to all past series, including the new Arc - V series. A collaboration with Riku the Dark. Rated M to be safe due to some jokes/humor. Features a host of OC's and few characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! in general. Gags, and Meta Jokes aglore in this new story.
1. ARC 1 Pendulums, Exams, and Duel Academi

Disclaimer: The Following is a fan-made story. Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal/Zexal II, and Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V as well the Card Names, Locations, ect. all the intellectual properties of KONAMI, Kazuki Takahashi, and TV Tokyo and the original copyright holders. Please enjoy the story.

**ARC – 1: Pendulums, Exams, and Duel Academia**

Duel Academia, founded by the famous Seto Kaiba. Over the course of it's history, it has turned out scores of incredible Duelists. Now years later, this still famous Academy is still taking in students and making incredible Duelists out of them. As times changed the Academy adapted in order to teach new Duelists. Now classes and lessons on Turbo and Action Duels are featured in the curriculum. Entrance Exams are still held in the classic manner, after a written exam, each applicant for enrollment must duel against an Exam Proctor in order to gain entrance into the school. Based on the score of the written exam combined with result, plays and strategies used in the practical duel exam determine which of the three dormitories a student enters.

On this day, an aspiring young man by the name of Ryusei Haruki is attempting to enter this famous and prestigious school. A young man of 15 and average build, with blue hair and hazel eyes, he seemed to have a lax and carefree attitude about him at times. Because of this, several people seemed to think he was unintelligent, especially the Exam Proctors, as he scored a rather impressive five percent on the written exam. So when his turn to have his practical exam came around, one can imagine the Proctor's surprise when he asked to have an additional limiter put on him during this portion of the exam to make it more difficult.

"So let me get this straight here;" the Proctor (a middle aged man wearing sunglasses and a blue uniform) started, "you want to have an additional rule in place just for you in this exam?" He sounded astounded by the nerve of this slacker before him.

Haruki just grinned. "That's right," he said. "I know I didn't well on the written exam, and in an effort to show just what type of person I am, I want you to implement the condition I want to request on this duel in order to make it more challenging for me to pass it, let alone win it." As he said this, he leaned back, stretching his arms and yawning as if bored.

The Proctor looked even more surprised at this. But to humor this stuck up kid, and to ultimately teach him some sense which he seemed to lack, he agreed. "So, tell me, what is this condition?"

"Simple, that I cannot attack you, or your monsters at all, unless I can defeat you in the same turn. In short the only time I can declare an attack is on a turn I can pull off a one turn kill. If I have the set up I can declare an attack, but if I can't pull it off, I automatically lose the Duel, and fail your exam." Another amused looking grin flashed across Haruki's face. "Do these terms sound good to you sir?"

_'This kid's either insane, downright stupid, or both if he wants this type of condition on him in this Duel,'_ the Proctor though to himself. _'Then again, if I accept these terms, I can really make him look as foolish as he sounds.'_ A malevolent grin spread across the Proctor's face. "Fine, I'll accept your condition. I hope you weren't planning on going to the Academy today, as you will be disappointed if you were." At these words, the Proctor activated his Duel Disk and donned his D-Gazer.

"I should say you will be disappointed, as you won't be failing me today," Haruki said. "I'm gonna show you what happens when you underestimate me. DUEL DISK SET!" A aqua colored tattoo in the shape of a dragon's talon appeared over Haruki's right eye, and the same eye turned azure.

"_**A-R Vision, Link Established."**_

"DUEL!" Both shouted.

"That kid, he isn't as stupid as we though," said a tall young man with piercing brown eyes and black hair streaked with crimson, purple and cobalt. "He appears to have gotten a good measure of the skill level of his Proctor just by looking at him."

"What makes you say that?" This question came from a petite girl with dark blue eyes and dark burgundy hair.

"Simple, that particular proctor is rather..._infamous_ so to speak." This input came from another tall young man with green eyes and blond hair streaked with orange and red. "From what I hear, this particular proctor is really bad at his job, he taunts the examinees, and then usually loses really fast. I heard that might even get fired today because of it."

"Wow," said the girl. "I never knew."

"Before we start, I want to know your name," Haruki said. "It's no fun to win against a nameless opponent." He smirked as he said this.

"Fine then I'll tell you insolent little...my name is ProfessorKyle Mortuus. And it will be I who takes the first turn."

**Turn – 1: _Professor_ Kyle Mortuus**

"Since I am going first, I do not draw a card on my first turn. From my hand I place the Pendulum Monster Stargazer Magician in my Blue Pendulum Zone." At these words _Professor_ Kyle placed a card that's top half was orange and bottom half was green in the leftmost card zone on the top of his duel disk which was marked with a red shape on it. At this point a male human looking wizard wearing a a white robe and head dress a royal purple cape, and wielding a magical staff appeared on his field.

**Stargazer Magician– DARK – Level 5 – Pendulum Scale:1Blue/1Red**

**[Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect] 1200ATK/2400DEF**

**Pendulum Effect:**

"**If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate any Spell Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If you don't have a "Magician" card or an "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4."**

**Monster Effect:**

"**Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control is returned to your hand by your opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon a monster with the same name as the returned monster from your hand."**

"Next I Normal Summon Satellaknight Vega in Attack Mode." A monster wearing a white robe with golden decorations appeared on Kyle's field.

**Satellaknight Vega – LIGHT – Level 4**

**[Warrior/Effect] 1200ATK/1600DEF**

"**You can only use the effect of "Satellaknight Vega" once per turn. When this card is Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "tellaknight" monster from your hand, except "Satellaknight Vega"."**

"Next I activate the effect of Vega. I Special Summon Satellaknight Deneb in attack mode." At this another monster wearing white robes with golden decorations appeared on Kyle's field.

**Satellaknight Deneb – LIGHT – Level 4**

**[Warrior/Effect] 1500ATK/1000DEF**

"**You can only use the effect of "Satellaknight Deneb" once per turn. When this card is Summoned: You can add 1 "tellaknight" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Satellaknight Deneb".**

_'This rookie won't be able to over come this little wall of mine.'_ Kyle thought to himself. "I end my turn here."

**Turn 2: Haruki Ryusei**

_'No back row huh? Jeez you really are bad as I heard.'_ Haruki though to himself. _'Well then, I'll teach you not to underestimate me.'_ Haruki grinned. "My turn, DRAW!" Haruki draws one card from his deck. "I Summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman in attack mode."

**Elemental HERO Bubbleman – WATER – Level 4**

**[Warrior/Effect] 800ATK/1200DEF**

"Is he using E-HEROs?" The black haired young man watching said in amazement. "Not many people do that anymore. I wonder what he has up his sleeve.

"Next I set three cards face down and end my turn." Haruki said. Three set cards appeared on his field.

"This truly is a joke, you can't possibly pull of an OTK with a E-HERO Deck in this day and age. You truly are foolish." Kyle smirked at this statement. "I'm going to enjoy thrashing and failing you; you insolent little brat."

**Turn 3: ProfessorKyle Mortuss**

"My turn, I draw." Kyle draws one card. "In my Red Pendulum Zone I place the Pendulum Monster Timegazer Magician." In the rightmost zone on the top of his duel disk marked with a blue shape, Kyle placed a another card that's top half was orange and bottom half green. At this point another male human looking wizard wearing a black robe and hat trimmed with gold and a red mask over it's face and wielding a large gold and white item on arm that resembled a duel disk appeared on Kyle's field.

**Timegazer Magician – DARK – Level 3 Pendulum Scale: 8Blue/8Red**

**[Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect] 1200ATK/600DEF**

**Pendulum Effect:**

"**Activate only if you control no monsters. If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate any Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If you don't have a "Magician" card or an "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4."**

**Monster Effect:**

" **Once per turn, cards in your Pendulum Zone cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects."**

"Next I will use the Pendulum Scales to summon the appropriate monsters from my hand with levels between the numbers on the Blue and Red Pendulum scales. I Special Summon three more level four monsters from my hand. Come forth, Satellaknight Altair, Alexandrite Dragon, and Noble Knight Artorigus!" At this point, three monsters appeared on Kyle's field, another monster robed and white with golden adornments, a dragon covered in jewels, and a knight with a large sword.

**Satellaknight Altair – LIGHT – Level 4**

**[Warrior/Effect] 1700ATK/?DEF (the card was damaged and the DEF was virtually unreadable)**

"**You can only use the effect of "Satellaknight Altair" once per turn. When this card is Summoned: You can target 1 "tellaknight" monster in your Graveyard, except "Satellaknight Altair"; Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. If you activate this effect, monsters you control other than "tellaknight" monsters cannot attack for the rest of this turn."**

**Alexandrite Dragon – LIGHT – Level 4**

**[Dragon] 2000ATK/100DEF**

**Noble Knight Artorigus – LIGHT – Level 4**

**[Warrior] 1800ATK/1800DEF**

"And now I will enter my-"

"REVERSE CARD OPEN!" Haruki called out at this point. "TORRENTIAL TRIBUTE!" One of his set cards flipped face up and activated drowning the field in water, washing away all the monsters on it. "When a monster or monsters is summoned, I can activate this card and destroy all monsters on the field. Guess that is it for your monsters." Here he smirked, "Not such a good idea to tip your hand here eh, _Professor_? Now I activate my set Quick Play Spell Card: Scapegoat." Four small sheep appeared on Haruki's field.

**Sheep Token x4 – EARTH – Level 1**

**[Beast] 0ATK/0DEF**

"Do you end your turn now? You don't seem to have a thing left in your hand _Professor_"

Groaning in frustration, Kyle agreed. "I end my turn."

**Turn 4: Haruki Ryusei**

"My turn, I DRAW!" Haruki draws one card. "Yes, this was the exact card I needed. Time to end this. I normal summon Elemental HERO Knospe."

**Elemental HERO Knospe – EARTH – Level 3**

**[Plant/Effect] 600ATK/1000DEF**

"Next from my hand I activate Miracle Fusion. From my grave I Banish Bubbleman, and from my field I Banish Knospe to Fusion Summon Elemental HERO Absolute Zero!"

**Elemental HERO Absolute Zero – WATER – Level 8**

**[Warrior/Fusion/Effect] 2500ATK/2000DEF**

"Now it's time to end this. I activate my Continuous Trap: DNA Transplant, all monsters on the field are now WATER monsters."

**Sheep Token x4: EARTH – WATER**

**Elemental HERO Absolute Zero WATER – WATER**

"Now the effect of Absolute Zero kicks in. For every face-up WATER monster on the field besides himself, he gains five hundred attack points.

**Elemental HERO Absolute Zero: 2500ATK – 4500ATK**

"No way. He actually has an OTK move on his second turn?" The burgundy haired girl said in amazement. "That is impressive."

"It's partially the proctors fault though, he left himself so open that he pretty much gave this Haruki kid all the set-up he needs for it himself." The blonde haired boy said,

"Hey check it out, I think he just wet himself in fear." The black haired boy said laughing.

"So, _Professor_," Haruki started smirking again, "What was it you were saying about failing me?"

_'Aww fuck, I am totally screwed.'_ Kyle though to himself. He just stood there trembling slightly, unable to even speak from the total shock that this apparent slacker had completely played him like he would a fiddle.

"Nothing then? Okay then, I guess I can tell you what I can say about this though. How you ever got the title of '_professor_' is beyond me, but; I can say with this utmost certainty: That you GO BYE-BYE." Haruki pointed at Kyle. "Absolute Zero attack Kyle directly!" At this Absolute Zero charged at Kyle, and landed on strong punch on him, throwing him to the ground with a scream.

**Kyle – LP: 4000 – 0**

**Winner: Haruki**

Haruki walked over to the proctor he had just beaten. Looking down at him he said: "I hope you learned NOT to talk down on the people you are dueling like that after this. When I got informed on who my Exam Proctor was, I did my background research. Looks like what I heard was true. You are needlessly arrogant and harsh on the people you test, and then it always turns out the same way, you make careless and rookie errors and lose outright. It may not be my place, but; I don't think that is how an Exam Proctor, or a Duelist is meant to behave." Here Haruki shrugs and gives the man a look of the utmost pity before going on. "I personally can't help but feel sorry for you, especially since one of the things I heard was if you didn't treat the next examinee you dueled with respect, you would be sacked. It's a shame, I can see how many things you can do with that deck, just from what little I saw. And if you weren't so rude, I would've let you have a decent hit on my life points to." At this moment, he looked over to his left and saw another person dressed as an exam proctor walking towards them. This one appeared to be in his mid twenties to early thirties, and had long green hair pulled back in a pony tail and two shoulder length bangs.

"Kyle Mortuus, as you were told earlier today, if you did not change your behavior towards those who you examine, you will be fired from your position. As far as I can see, you have indeed failed to do so, and this young man here, albeit a bit rudely but accurately stated, your attitude is unacceptable. As of now, you are relieved of duty. Please return the two cards I personally lent you for this duel." The new comer addressed Kyle in rather laid back, yet professional manner. Kyle looked up at him, and handed him the two Pendulum Monsters he used in his duel against Haruki, flipped him off and stormed away cursing under his breath. The proctor looked after him and shook his head in disapproval, and then turned to Haruki. "Ryusei, Haruki."

At this point Haruki looked at the new proctor and and in a respectful tone said. "Yes sir?"

"As an Exam Proctor of Duel Academia, as well as the Headmaster of the Osiris Red Dorm, I Leo the master of Morphtronics, declare that you have passed the Due Academia Entrance Exam, placing you in the Osiris Red Dorm. This was due to the...pathetic skills of the proctor you dueled and beat by an OTK, and your poor scores on the written exam." Here the proctor named Leo, looked Haruki and smiled. He then held out the two cards he had lent to Kyle. "I also want you to have these, as I have no real need for them, and as a gesture showing my astonishment that you could put up with said proctor without visibly losing your temper, and instead settled for what can pass as subtle mocking."

"Thank you Leo-sensei." Haruki said smiling as he took the two Pendulum Monsters he was offered. "I will be sure to take care of these, and use them well."

"Good then, now please clear out of the field, as it is time to test the next person in this area. I will be personally taking over for Kyle here." Nodding Haruki walked off, and Leo looked at his list. "The next Duelist to be tested in this area is Nightwalker Ruxki. Please come forward."

"That's me," said the black haired young man who had been watching the duel. Haruki was just walking past the area where he had been standing and watching with the other two people, when Ruxki turned to him and called out: "You better watch this Haruki, I'm gonna show you how a real duelist does it." After he said this, he hurried off to the Duel Arena.

"'How a real duelist does it,'what a joke. That fool is going to lose;" the blonde boy said. "I can tell by looking at him he's beneath me. I'm gonna enjoy watching thi-"

"Flashblade Roxas, please report to Duel Arena Number 4 for you exam." A voice over the loud speaker said cutting him off.

"Damn, I guess I can't. It's my time to shine." At this the blonde boy, Roxas left heading to Duel Arena Number 4.

By this time, Haruki had walked up to where Ruxki, Roxas and the girl had been watching. At this point the girl turned to him, held out her hand, and introduced herself. " Hello Ryusei Haruki-san. My name Tsubaki Haruna. I happened to see your duel. And I must admit I am impressed. I didn't know that anyone still ran a HERO deck based around Fusion anymore."

Haruki did a double take at being addressed, and looked over at Tsubaki Haruna, and unfortunately the first he registered was not her compliment but that she was rather cute. However less than a second after that he registered her compliment and greeting, and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Tsubaki Haruna-san, thanks for the compliments on my deck. And no need to be that formal, you can address me however you wish."

"You're welcome. And I will say the same to you, Haruki-kun." Here Haruna looked thoughtful. "But I must ask, why did you chose take your Entrance Exam Duel with a HERO deck? I don't think anyone has since Judai Yuuki did years ago."

"Aww that's quite simple Haruna-chan," Haruki said grinning. "Absolute Zero is my favorite Fusion Monster, and since I wanted to use Fusions in the Entrance Exam since so few people do these days, I decided to build a HERO deck. In fact I have three different decks in rotation right now, one for Fusions, one for XYZ, and a final one that runs Fusions, Synchros and XYZ, I lack a pure Synchro deck at the moment."

"Wow, really, that is quite impressive." Haruna did indeed sound impressed.

"DUEL!" Two voices shouted all of a sudden. This caught Haruki's and Haruna's attention immediately. Haruna donned her D-Gazer again, and the D-Tattoo appeared on Haruki's eye again and they saw that Leo and Ruxki were beginning their Duel.

**Turn 1 – Ruxki**

"I'll make the first move," Ruxki said.

"Fine then, but you can't draw, remember that." Leo replied. "Go ahead and show me all you've got."

Ruxki grinned. "My pleasure. I start by summoning my Red-Eyes Wyvern in attack mode." With a roar a small black dragon with red eyes appeared on his field.

**Red-Eyes Wyvern – WIND – Level 4**

**[Dragon/Effect] 1800ATK/1600DEF**

"Next I set one card and end my turn." One set card appeared on Ruxki's field.

**Turn 2: Leo:**

"My turn," Leo said winding his right arm like a windmill. "I draw! To start things off, I activate my Morphtronic Map Field Spell Card! With this card on the field, any time a monster's battle position changes it gains a counter, and Morphtronic Monsters I control gain three hundred attack for each counter on it."

**Morphtronic Map – Field Spell (Leo's Field):**

"**Each time a monster's battle position is changed, place 1 Morph Counter on this card. All "Morphtronic" monsters gain 300 ATK for each Morph Counter on this card. When this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Morphtronic" Monster from your Graveyard."**

"Now I Normal Summon my Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode." A scope that looked like what one would on a rifle appeared, and slowly transformed into a small robot.

**Morphtronic Scopen – LIGHT – Level 3**

**[Machine/Tuner] 800ATK/1400DEF**

"Now I use the effect of Morphtronic Scopen, while this card is in attack mode, I can Special Summon one level four or lower Morphtronic monster from my hand, however it is destroyed in during my End Phase. I Special Summon Morphtronic Radion in attack mode!" A small rectangular radio appeared on Leo's field, which then transformed into a small robot.

**Morphtronic Radion – LIGHT – Level 4**

**[Thunder/Effect] 1000ATK/1000DEF**

"Now the effect of Radion kicks in, while it is in attack mode, all Morphtronic monsters I control gain eight hundred attack points!"

**Morphtronic Scopen – ATK: 800 – 1600**

**Morphtronic Radion – ATK: 1000 – 1800**

"Next I activate Quick Play Spell Book of Moon! I flip your Red-Eyes Wyvern into face down defense mode." At this moment , Ruxki's dragon left the field, and card set sideways replaced it. "Next the effect of my Morphtronic Map kicks in, since a monster's battle position changed, it gains a counter and my Morphtronic's gain an attack boost."

**Morphtronic Map – Morph Counters: 0 – 1**

**Morphtronic Scopen – ATK: 1600 – 1900**

**Morphtronic Radion – ATK: 1800 – 2100**

"Now I attack your Set Red -Eyes Wyvern with Scopen!" At this Scopen blasted Ruxki's set card with a laser, and the card exploded. "Next I attack you directly with Radion!" Radion flew towards Ruxki and shot lightning at him, shocking him and causing him shout loudly.

**Ruxki – LP: 4000 – 1900**

"I'm not done yet! I now tune my level four Radion with my level three Scopen!" Scopen faded away into three green rings that surrounded Radion, who then became four bright white star shaped lights. "Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" A large dragon covered in armor appeared on Leos field, armor that had tools as part of its build almost like weapons.

**Power Tool Dragon – EARTH – Level 7**

**[Machine/Synchro/Effect] 2300ATK/2500DEF**

"Next I activate the effect of Power Tool Dragon, I search my Deck for three Equip Spell Cards, and my opponent chooses one of them, and it gets added to my hand." Leo looks through his deck, and chooses three cards from it. He holds the cards up for Ruxki to see, their backs showing. "Go on, pick one." He said with a grin.

Ruxki stood there a few thinking and weighting his options, finally after a minute of though, he pointed at the card in the middle. "That one."

Leo grinned. "Alright then, I add my Power Pickaxe Equip Card to my hand." Leo shuffled the other two cards back into his deck. "Now I equip my Power Tool Dragon with Power Pickaxe" A golden pickaxe appeared out of the ground, floated to Power Tool Dragon, and then attached itself to it's arm.

**Power Pickaxe – Equip Spell**

"**Once per turn, you can select and remove from play 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard whose Level is less than or equal to the equipped monster's, and have the equipped monster gain 500 ATK until the End Phase."**

"I end my turn here." Leo said grinning.

"Is it me, or is Leo-sensei trying to hard to win this duel?" Haruna asked Haruki. "I mean I get they aren't supposed to give us an easy win, but, that type of move seemed to be a bit much for an entrance exam right?"

Haruki gave it some though. "I wouldn't say that, part of a Examiner's job is to push the student, as well as get a good idea of the skill level of the person being examined. However, some people have a pretty good idea of a person's ability just by looking at them. And that appears to be the case here, Leo-sensei **is** pushing Ruxki a lot. But Ruxki must have a good amount of skill that Leo-sensei can see so he's pushing him in an attempt to get him to show it." He looked over at Haruna and then gestured towards the Duel Field. "I suggest we wait and see before anything else."

**Turn 3: Ruxki**

"My turn, DRAW!" Ruxki draws one card. _'Just what I needed.'_ He thought to himself. "I activate the Spell Card Dragon Shrine from my hand."

**Dragon Shrine – Spell Card**

"This card let's me send one Dragon type monster from my deck to the graveyard. Then if that card is a normal monster in the grave, I can send a second one. I send my Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my deck to the grave, then since Red-Eyes is a Normal Monster, I send my Darkstorm Dragon to my graveyard. Now I Special Summon my Vice Dragon from my hand in attack mode via it's effect. When my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon him, however his attack and defense are halved if I do." With an almighty roar a large purple and green dragon appeared on Ruxki's field.

**Vice Dragon – DARK – Level 5**

**[Dragon/Effect] 1000ATK/1200DEF**

"Next I activate my Set Continuous Trap Card, Castle of Dragon Souls!" At this moment, the card Ruxki had Set flipped face-up.

**Castle of Dragon Souls – Continuous Trap**

"**Once per turn, you can Banish 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains 700 ATK, until your End Phase. When this face-up card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 of your Banished Dragon-Type monsters, Special Summon that target. You can only control 1 face-up "Castle of Dragon Souls"."**

"Now I Normal Summon my Delta Flyer in attack mode." With a shriek a small yellow dragon appeared.

**Delta Flyer – WIND – Level 3**

**[Dragon/Tuner] 1500ATK/800DEF**

"Next I tune my level five Vice Dragon with my level 3 Delta Flyer." Delta Flyer split into three green rings that then encircled Vice Dragon, who that point split into five bright white star shaped light. "The dragon that was left to roam in a wasteland. A new power calls forth that to overcome hardships. Synchro Summon! Scrap Dragon!" At these words a large Dragon covered in scrap metal like a coat of armor appeared on Ruxki's field with a roar that shook the air.

**Scrap Dragon – EARTH – Level 8**

**[Dragon/Synchro/Effect] 2800ATK/2000DEF**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

"Next I use the effect of Castle of Dragon Souls, by excluding one Dragon Monster from my grave, I can target one monster I control and have it gain seven hundred attack. From my grave, I Banish my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and now Scrap Dragon gains seven hundred attack points."

**Scrap Dragon – ATK: 2800 – 3500**

"Next I activate the effect of Scrap Dragon, I can select one card on each side of the field and destroy it. And I pick my Castle of Dragon Souls, and your Power Pickaxe! Go Scrap Devastation!" At this point a massive amount of energy poured from Scrap Dragon's mouth, striking Ruxki's and Leo's cards and destroying both. "Now the second effect of my Castle kicks in. When it is destroyed while face-up on the field, I can Special Summon one of my Banished Dragons to my field. COME FORTH RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!" At this point a large blast of fire was saw, and emerging from it was a large black dragon with Red-Eyes.

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon – DARK – Level 7**

**[Dragon] 2400ATK/2000DEF**

"I'm not done yet, now I activate my Spell Card, Monster Reborn. This card lets me bring any monster that is in either grave to the field. I chose my Darkstorm Dragon!" With a large whirlwind and a great roar, a large black dragon appeared on Ruxki's field.

**Darkstorm Dragon – DARK – Level 8**

**[Dragon/Gemini] 2700ATK/2500**

"**This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.**

*** Once per turn: You can send 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card you control to the Graveyard; destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field."**

"Now for the finishing blow. Go Scrap Dragon, attack Power Tool Dragon! Scrap Devastation!" Scrap Dragon once again shoot an enormous amount of fiery energy from it's mouth, striking Power Tool point blank destroying it. The result shock wave pushing Leo back.

**Leo – LP: 4000 – 2800**

"Next up, go Darkstorm Dragon, attack Leo directly! Dark Tornado Furry!" At this point, Darkstorm flew in front of Leo, and as it beat it's wings a large black tornado surrounded him, causing him brace himself the strong wind.

**Leo – LP: 2800 – 100**

"Time for the last round. Go Red-Eyes, attack with Infernal Fireball!" Red-Eyes landed in front of Leo, and shot a large fire ball at him, which enveloped him and caused him to shout as it exploded sending him to the ground.

**Leo – LP: 100 – 0 **

**Winner: Ruxki**

Haruki grinned. "See what I did I tell you? In fact from the looks of it, this was something he was setting up this whole time."

Haruna looked over at him, once more impressed by what appears to be his uncanny perception. "Yeah, you're right." After a short pause, she finally decided to ask about it. "From what I heard, you failed the written exam, yet when it comes down to the actual Dueling, and seeing peoples combos and strategies, you have an incredible amount skill. Let me ask you something: Are you just bad at written exams, but some sort of Dueling Genius?"

"Hmmm, well you only have it half right. I am bad at written exams, always have been. But as for being a genius, I doubt it. I have a lot of skill, and get a lot of my guesses right, as well as a knack for combos no sees coming, but that is about it."

At this point, Ruxki was walking back towards them. He looked slightly disappointed. "I got landed in Osiris Red as well, turns out I also bombed the written exam. However, Leo did say that had I managed that without taking any damage, I would have been in Ra Yellow." He looked over at Haruna, "He said you're next, and to go down to the Duel Arena for your exam."

"Thanks, I guess I should head down there then. Wish me luck, Haruki-kun." With a smile, and a small wink that seemed to say "like I need it." she hurried off to the arena. Haruki standing there, looking absolutely dumb founded.

"Damn, she really IS cute," he said to himself aloud.

"Really, first day and your mind already moved from Dueling to girls?" Ruxki said in a mild mocking tone. At this Haruki jumped, causing Ruxki to laugh. "Yes you said that out loud. Oh well, whatever, I don't think we ever formally introduced. My name is Nightwalker Ruxki, nice to meet you Ryusei Haruki." He held out his hand, which Haruki grasped and shook.

"Nice to meet you as well. Your combo was most impressive, I look forward to throwing down with you at some point."

"Same here." At this moment, Ruxki looked over at the Duel Arena. "Oh look at that, her Duel is about to start. Want to see if she duels as cutely as she appears and acts?" Here he chuckled again, and grinned. Haruki said nothing, his D-Tattoo appearing over his eye again as he waited in anticipation to see this next duel.

"DUEL!" Haruna and Leo shouted simultaneously.

**Turn 1 – Leo**

"I'll take the first turn this time around, and since I went first I can't draw." Leo said. "I start by Normal Summoning my Morphtronic Scopen in. Next since he's in attack mode, I Special Summon a level 4 or lower Morphtronic from my hand in Defense Mode. I chose my Morphtronic Boomboxen." At these words, Scopen appeared on Leo's field, and then a small red robot, which transformed into a boombox.

**Morphtronic Scopen – LIGHT – Level 3**

**[Machine/Tuner] 800ATK/1400DEF**

**Morphtronic Bomboxen – EARTH – Level 4**

**[Machine/Effect] 1200ATK/400DEF**

"Next I tune my level four Bomboxen with my level three Scopen." At these words, Scopen split into three rings of and encircled Boomboxen, who then transformed into four white stars. "Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon gave roar as it appeared on Leo's Field.

**Power Tool Dragon – EARTH – Level 7**

**[Machine/Synchro/Effect] 2300ATK/2500DEF**

"Next I activate my Spell Card Double Summon! This lets me Normal Summon or Set a Monster an additional time this turn. I Normal Summon my Morphtronic Lantron." A small blue lantern appeared on Leo's field, and it then transformed into a robot.

**Morphtronic Lantron – LIGHT – Level 1**

**[Machine/Tuner] 200ATK/200DEF**

At this point, Leo looked over at Haruna who seemed unperturbed so far. "I'm sorry, but since I saw your written exam, and have pretty good measure of your skills, I'm going to have to push you hard from the very get go. I tune my level seven Power Tool Dragon with my level one Morphtronic Lantron." Lantron faded into a green ring which encircled Power Tool Dragon, who then split into seven stars. Leo formed his right hand into a fist with his thumb sticking out, which he pointed at his heart and began chanting, "The Courage and Power to protect the Future of the Planet is a Revolution!" At this point he raised his right fist into the air, pointing towards the sky and finished the chant. "Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" At this point, Power Tool Dragon appeared cloaked in a bright light, and roared and then in brilliant flash and explosion a golden dragon appeared on Leo's field and gave a roar that shook the air.

**Life Stream Dragon – EARTH – Level 8**

**[Dragon/Synchro/Effect] 2900ATK/2400DEF**

"I end my turn here." He grinned at Haruna, "Your move, now show me what I can expect from the girl who got the best scores in the entrance exam."

At this point, both Haruki and Ruxki jaws just dropped. Looking at each other with expressions that clearly said: "Did I hear that right?" They soon returned their attention to the duel.

**Turn 2 – Haruna**

"My pleasure Sensei." She said, her tone a bit more serious than it had been when she had talked with Haruki earlier. "My turn, I draw." Haruna draws one card. "I start by activating my Dark World Dealings Spell Card, we each draw one card and then discard one card." At this point Leo discards one card, and draws one, Haruna doing the same, sending Necro Gardna to the grave. "Now I Normal Summon The Agent of Creation – Venus." With a flash of light, an angelic monster appeared on Haruna's field.

**The Agent of Creation – Venus – LIGHT – Level 3**

**[Fairy/Effect] 1600ATK/0DEF**

"Now I activate the effect of Venus, I pay fifteen-hundred Life Points to Special Summon three Mystical Shine Balls from my deck." At these words, three balls made of crystal and shining with a large amount of light appeared on Haruna's field.

**Haruna – LP: 4000 – 2500**

**Mystical Shine Ball – LIGHT – Level 2 x3**

**[Fairy] 500ATK/500DEF**

"Now I Overlay my three level two Mystical Shine Balls. With these three monsters I build the Overlay Network." At these words, the three crystal balls on her field began swirling and a large galaxy shaped Overlay Network appeared which these three lights flew into, and an explosion occurred. "Oh great Mists of Darkness, gain thy form and fight on my side. XYZ SUMMON!" A small ball of black slime with a red flame burning inside of it appeared on Haruna's field and the number "96" flashed in purple. Then first the right arm and right leg popped out of the blob, followed by the left arm and leg, and finally the body thinned out into a black monster with claws and flaming eyes, the number 96 glowing on it in purple. "Number 96: Dark Mist!" Here the monster gave a sharp bellow.

**Number 96: Dark Mist – DARK – Rank 2 – Overlay Units:3**

**[Fiend/XYZ/Effect] 100ATK/1000DEF**

**3 Level 2 Monsters**

"**Once per battle, during either player's turn, when an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; halve the ATK of the opponent's monster, and if you do, this card gains that same amount of ATK."**

At this moment, both Haruki and Ruxki felt a stab of panic for reasons neither could quite understand. The Numbers Archetype had been relatively popular due in part to the former World Duel Champion, Yuma Tsukumo who used the Archetype. The cards where now massed produced and sold in normal packs, but still they felt that brief instant of unease before they remembered this.

"Next I activate, Rank – Up – Magic: Numeron Force! This card let's me rebuild the Overlay Network with a Number XYZ Monster I control and increase it's Rank by one, and then bring out a Chaos Number. Also the effects of all cards face-up on the field are negated save for the monster summoned by this card. I rebuild the Overlay Network with Number 96: Dark Mist." At these words, Dark Mist reverted to it's sealed state and vanished into a new overlay network this one purple, and an explosion occurred. "Oh powers of Chaos, grant me the strength to push through and claim my victory. GO CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION!" At this point the black blob reappeared and the number "96" flashed again in purple. The blob underwent a drastic change, morphing itself into a shape like that of wolf, save for being black, with flames rising off it and a single staring red glowing eye on it's head. "Appear Chaos Number 96: Dark Storm!"

**Number C96: Dark Storm – DARK – Rank 3 – Overlay Units:4**

**[Fiend/XYZ/Effect] 1000ATK/1000DEF**

**4 Level 3 DARK Monsters**

"**This card cannot be destroyed by battle, also all battle damage you take from battles involving this card is also inflicted to your opponent. If this card has "Number 96: Dark Mist" as an Xyz Material, it gains this effect.**

***Once per battle, during either player's turn, when an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; the ATK of that opponent's monster becomes 0, and if it does, this card gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the opponent's monster."**

"Now I equip Dark Storm with Megamorph, when my Life is lower than my opponent's the Equipped Monster's attack is doubled."

**Dark Storm – ATK: 1000 – 2000**

Ruxki stared thunderstruck, he had already worked out where this was going. "She doesn't duel in a cute manner at all Haruki, she duels like a Sadist. That combo...my god. Haruki, are you alright because I mean-OH COME ON WHAT IS WITH THAT FACE?!" As he was trying to Haruki's attention he looked over at him, and saw that he had a utterly lovestruck and awed look on his face.

"Now I attack Life Stream Dragon with Dark Storm! At this point I activate the effect of Dark Storm, by using one Overlay Unit, I reduce Life Stream's attack to zero, and Dark Storm gains that much attack." An Overlay Unit was absorbed by Dark Storm and a large black beam of energy was shot at Life Stream, causing it to cry out in pain as it turned to stone.

**Life Stream Dragon – ATK: 2900 – 0**

**Dark Storm – ATK: 2000 – 4900**

"Go Dark Storm finish your attack, and destroy Life Stream with Nightmare's Hell Whip." At this command, Dark Storm sent a whip swathed in fire and pitch black as night at Life Stream, shattering it and the attack's shock threw Leo to the ground with a shout.

**Leo – LP: 4000 – 0 **

**Winner: Haruna**

Haruki and Ruxki kept staring in shock. Finally Haruki managed to regain his voice and said in awe, "She really does duel as cutely as she looks and acts. That was incredible." This caused Ruxki to haul off and hit him upside the head. "Ow!"

"You must be insane, that girl duels like some kind of sadist. Her whole attitude change and the cold calculating manner in which she dueled, it was incredibly unnerving."

"Says you. She only went off and did like that because she wanted to show how good she was, I doubt she is that big of sadist when it comes to dueling. She doesn't seem to be the type. Anyway, with those skills I bet she will wind up in the Obelisk Blue Dorm."

"Really now you think that Haruki-kun?" A voice spoke behind them, causing Haruki to jump. Looking around he saw it was Haruna, the demeanor she had earlier was back. She smiled. "Like you told me, you're only half right. And the part you were right about was my dueling personality, I don't tend to get like that during duels, this was one of those few times. However, I will not being entering Obelisk Blue or Ra Yellow for that matter. I elected to placed in Osiris Red with you two. All I did to really win that duel was get an incredibly lucky first draw, which to me isn't good enough to enter into a higher dorm. Plus I kinda enjoy your two's company." As she said this, for a split second Haruki though Haruna had glanced at him in particular, but shook it off as just his imagination.

At this point a voice over the loud speaker called out: "All those who have passed and assigned a Dorm, please come board the boat to the Duel Academia Island, which will be departing in ten minutes time." The three new friends nodded to each other, and headed off to the docks together, looking forward to their arrival at Duel Academia, not suspecting that soon an unforeseen event would occur to test their abilities to the very core.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_Funfact: This fanfiction will have nods to all previous Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, and some fun developments are in store as well._

_Funfact: Pendulum Monsters are Monsters that work as both Spells and Monsters, hence their color scheme. When in the Pendulum Zone, they are treated as Spell Cards, and can't be hit by Dark Hole or Mirror Force, but they are vulnerable to Heavy Storm and MST._

_Funfact: Haruki and Ruxki's reactions to the Number card will be explained, and is sure to be interesting to reader._

_Funfact: Haruki appears to have an attraction to rather cute petite girls..._

_Funfact: Yes Leo "The Morphtronic Master" IS the same Leo from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's._


	2. ARC 2: Duel Runners, and Defying

**ARC 2: Duel Runners, and Defying all Manners of Conventional Logic**

A week has passed since the entrance exams, and Haruki has already made himself at home in the Osiris Red Dorm. His roommate Ruxki on the other hand, was another story entirely.

"Damnit, why did that arrogant bastard Roxas wind-up in Ra Yellow?!" Ruxki started ranting for the umpteenth time that week. "He didn't do as well in the Practical Duel Exam as me, and he STILL wound up in a higher dorm. It makes me so mad."

"Oivei, just shut up already, you're giving me a headache." Haruki was sitting at his desk, a book open in front of him titled "Duel Runner Safety 101". "I'm trying to finish this book Leo-Sensei assigned us, and your constant fussing is really interfering with it." Haruki turned around and looked at Ruxki, giving him a stern look before continuing. "You might be some sort of Turbo Duel Protegee who was born ridding a Duel Runner but the rest aren't that lucky, so please shut up about this already. And once again as for the placement, I believe it was quite clear: You barely passed the written exam, only I scored worse than you, while Roxas got the second highest score after Haruna-chan, and he only lost his duel by a margin of five hundred points; and that was because of a bad hand. With those factors together, he wound up in Ra Yellow, as I have told you countless times. So for the love of all that is right in this world, shut the hell about it please." And with these words, Haruki returned to the book he was reading.

Ruxki looked at Haruki, opened his mouth as about to utter a retort, but in the end thought better of it. Instead he flopped down on his bunk, and pulled out his deck and started checking it over once more to see if it was correctly configured for Turbo Duels. After another half hour of silence, Haruki closed his book sighing; he then reached over and turned off the lamp on his desk. He looked over at Ruxki, cleared his throat and said calmly: "If it really bothers you that much, challenge him to a Duel after tomorrow, and prove that you're truly better than him. As for me," Haruki climbed up to the top bunk and fluffed his pillow; "I'm going to bed. It's late, and I want to be ready for our first Duel Runner practice tomorrow. I don't want to make an ass of myself, especially in front of Haruna-chan, so good night."

"You need to get your mind off that flat-chested sadist of a Duelist, and focus more on mastering Duel Monsters." Ruxki said after turning out the lights. "I swear you say you came here to improve, and all week you've been trying to impress a girl. It makes me wonder how serious you really are." Ruxki paused here to think before going on. "I mean yes she is kinda cute, and really smart, but in a certain area...she lacks...a bit you know.:

"You just can't see how attractive she really is, because you focus to much on how big a girl's...pectoral region is Ruxki." Haruki said calmly from above.

"Really, so you find a girl that is..." Ruxki started before trailing off. He though for a second, then an idea hit him. Deciding to have some fun with it, he resumed. "Could it be Haruki, that you actually prefer flat chests? Because if that's the case, wouldn't that make you some-sort of...Lolico-"**WHAM **"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Haruki had leapt of his bunk, and hit him on the head with the heavy Duel Runner Safety Manuel, painfully. He was also very red in the face.

"Shut up, or so help me god, I will physically kick your ass so hard you won't even be able to sit on a Duel Runner," he said in a menacing tone of voice.

Ruxki, taking the hint, and rather alarmed at Haruki's sudden change in attitude did. _"Seems I have touched a very sensitive nerve. But, later I WILL have fun with this."_

The next day after all classes had concluded, Haruki and Ruxki dropped their bags off in their room and headed to the Duel Runner Track, which was located where the Abandoned Dorm was. The dorm had been demolished and a new facility had been made for servicing, maintaining and running Duel Runners had been erected in it's place some twenty years ago, it was even outfitted with a decently sized track to be used by students for Turbo Duels. Upon arriving there, they saw that Leo was already there as were all the male students in the first year; but not a single girl was present. Leo looked over at them and grinned.

"Good, now everyone's here," he said as they approached. "As I was saying to those who are already here, I am the one teaching and testing you guys to be sure you can safely handle a Duel Runner. At the end of the lesson, I believe you all will be more than qualified to participate in Turbo Duels." He gestured to the garage, where four Duel Runners of basic make and build were sitting. "These are what we will be using today. However, as soon you guys have been cleared, you're more than welcome to modify them, and even build a unique Duel Runner if you so wish. However to build one, you must buy the parts, frames, and paint yourself." He started flipping through the papers on a clipboard he was holding. "Let's see here, the first person on the list is...Ryusei Haruki." He pointed at the last Duel Runner in the line, painted a simple blue color. "Get on that one, and drive one lap around the track, and try jumping one of the ramps as well, if you succeed, you are qualified."

Haruki nodded, and walked towards the Duel Runner, grabbing a helmet off the rack as he passed. He leaped on and started the engine. Leo nodded, and Haruki kicked it into gear, and sped off down the track and around the first turn vanishing into the woods that lined the track. As he sped down the track, he wondered why he worried so much, there was nothing to this. He even felt great, the wind blowing in his face felt good, and as he passed a second curve, he revved the engine and put on a burst of speed and sped toward the first ramp off to the side.

Back at the Duel Runner Track, Leo's D-Gazer chirped. He pulled it out and activated the call feature while checking his watch. "Leo here."

A face belonging to a woman around the same age as Leo, with the same color eyes and hair appeared in his D-Gazer. "Good Leo, I caught you. You mustn't let any of the first years on the Duel Runners. They all still have the experimental Z-Class engine in them, from where Professor Mokey was fooling around with them. He forgot to take them out earlier and is on his way to swap the engines out as we speak."

Leo's face all of a sudden looked worried. "Luna, what perchance would happen if a first year did drive one of those Duel Runners?"

"They would be lucky to come-out of it unscathed, let alone alive. The speed is only really a problem if they jump one of the ramps, particularly the first one which has a sharper angel than the others," Luna replied calmly. Then as if registering something her face became stern. "Did one of the first years drive off on one?"

Leo chuckled nervously. "Well, you see Sis, funny story..."

Haruki was in free fall, after he had driven his Duel Runner off the ramp in order to jump,it had gained a lot more air than normal, and had hit the top a tree at some point on the island near the volcano. The Duel Runner had flipped and he was sent flying off on the same trajectory as he was going before. He saw a body of water beneath him, and was grateful that would at least break his fall a little less painfully than hitting the ground. He hit the surface of the water less painfully than he though. As he righted himself so that he was standing, he noted the temperature was quite warm. "I must be in the hot spring bath." He said to himself turning around and-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" As soon as he heard the sound he immediately looked in the direction it came from, and saw a pale skinned figure before being hit over the head with a bucket and forced beneath the surface. And despite common sense, he tried grabbing for the rock he had been standing near in an effort to use it to feel his way out, but missed. This cause the bucket that was still on his head to be hit with more force than before leaving his ears ringing. He then felt himself being pulled by the back of his Osiris Red jacket around and heard a voice he remembered distinctly say: "You've five seconds to tell me why you are in here before I kill you" It was in that second he realized who that was.

"Accident, Duel Runner, don't know how, I fell after it hit a treetop nearby. Jumped a ramp, went unusually high practically flying. I swear it was an accident."

"You didn't see anything did you?"

"No."

"Good, now go straight five steps, turn left go another ten, turn right and then you can take off the bucket off your head, and get out without being seen. But later there will be hell to pay."

Doing as he was told, Haruki wound up in a small wood paneled room with a door leading out of it. Still soaking wet and warmer than he would like, he broke off into a run and headed back to find the crashed Duel Runner. It was barely even damaged, he heaved it up, and walked back to the track, trying not to freak-out over what had just happened. He arrived back to find Leo getting yelled at in front of everyone by a woman with hair the same color as his, but instead of in a pony-tail it was flowing down her back. He was making gestures frantically as if begging. He saw him, and hurriedly called out to him. "Haruki, there you are! See, Luna he's fine, don't bite my head off. Besides, I couldn't have possibly-"at this point she whacked him upside the head with his clipboard. Haruki was still in a state of numb shock, so he didn't register much of what was happening, as he put the Duel Runner up, got a slip giving him a new examination date with the rest of the class and trumped back to his room with Ruxki. After discarding his wet clothes and putting on a tea-shirt and sweat pants, did he register that Ruxki was trying to get his attention.

"What?" he asked him.

"What happened to you?" Ruxki was sitting on his bunk, looking genuinely concerned. "You came back soaking wet, with a Duel Runner that looks like it hit a brick wall, your face was redder than your jacket, and you also looked like you had narrowly escaped death himself."

Feeling it might be better to confide in someone he figured he could trust, Haruki turned and started: "Well you see what happened was-"

"HARUKU RYUSEI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

"Damnit. Well, it was nice knowing you Ruxki, but I got to out there and die a very slow painful death at the hands of a girl I'm somewhat attracted to." At these words he walked over to the door, opened it and walked out all while carrying himself like a man of death row.

"What?" Ruxki said following him out. He was greeted by the site of Haruna glaring at Haruki like she was about to dismember him. _"What could this idiot have possibly done to make her mad? She usually is in a good mood."_

"Look, Haruna, I swear to god, I didn't do it on purpose. The stupid Duel Runner was to blame, I would never enter the girl's hot spring." Haruki was blushing furiously, and shaking with fear, holding his hands up in surrender. "Please believe me."

Haruna remained standing in front of him, her long hair pulled behind her in a braid, also wearing sweats and a tee shirt, casting a glare that was more menacing than anything either of the guys had ever seen. It was made even more menacing (in Ruxki's opinion anyway) by the fact that Haruna was barely more than five feet tall, and didn't seem capable of inspiring such fear at first glance. Finally she uncrossed her arms and sighed. "Fine, I can believe that much. And if that was the case, I'd let it go. BUT, there is still the matter of the fact that you..."her voice faded here and her face turned the same color as her hair. Finally finding her voice, she finished in a register barely louder than a whisper; "There is still the fact that you...groped me. And I don't care if it was an accident or not, you will pay for it. But the manner of penalty is up to you."

Ruxki stood there, frozen unable to move, as far as he could tell, neither Haruna, nor Haruki had noticed him yet. He wanted to start slowly creeping back to the room, but couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot with fear, and also because he was trying really hard not to laugh at this whole situation.

Haruki looked at Haruna. "So, how do I determine what 'penalty' I must pay?" He managed to ask in a somewhat calm voice.

Haruna looked at him for a couple more minutes before saying in an equally calm sounding voice; "We'll Duel. My preference would be you play Russian Roulette, but I doubt that would be legal here. So, we'll Duel. If I win, I beat the living hell out of you and report you to teachers, and your fate is left to them. If you win, I'll settle for wailing on you for five minutes. Either way, you get injured." She turned to Ruxki. "You go in there, and bring out Haruki his deck and Duel Disk." After Ruxki darted into the room, Haruna turned to the bag at her feet and extracted her own Duel Disk and D-Gazer. She donned both as Ruxki returned.

Haruki put on his Duel Disk, and his D-Tattoo appeared over his eye. Both Haruki and Haruna drew five cards for their starting hands.

"_**AR VISION: LINK ESTABLISHED"**_

"Duel!" Both cried.

Haruki looked at Haruna and gave a small smile. "Ladies first." He said.

"So sweet, even with your physical well being on the line you're trying to be a gentleman;" Haruna said in her usual voice. "Fine then, but you'll still lose."

**Turn 1 – Haruna**

"My turn. And I start by summoning my Kelbek to the field." A monster that looked a bit like a machine appeared on her field, shrouded in an electrical yellow aura.

**Kelbek – LIGHT – Level 4**

**[[Fairy/Effect]] 1500ATK/1800DEF**

"**A monster that attacks this card is returned to its owner's hand. Damage calculation is applied normally."**

"Next I set three cards face down, and activate my continuous Spell, Shard of Greed." Two set cards appeared on Haruna's field, as did a spell card with an infinity symbol on it.

**Shard of Greed – Continuous Spell Card**

"**Each time you draw a card(s) for your normal Draw Phase, place 1 Greed Counter on this card. You can send this card with 2 or more Greed Counters to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards."**

"I end my turn."

**Turn 2 – Haruki**

"My turn, draw." Haruki draws one card. _"Not much I can do here," _he thinks to himself. "I activate my Continuous Spell Shard of Greed, and end my turn."

**Turn 3 – Haruna**

"My turn, draw. At this point Shard of Greed gains one Greed Counter."

**Shard of Greed – Greed Counters: 0 – 1**

"_Looking at what I have, there's not much I can do. I need more monsters. Guess I have to take a gamble," _Haruna thinks to herself. "I activate my Spell Card, Cup of Ace! I flip a coin, and if it lands of heads, I can draw two cards; but if it lands on tails, my opponent draws two cards." A large coin flew out of the card and flipped up in the air. It landed on the ground between them, showing the head of a random dragon. "I draw two cards." Haruna draws two cards from her deck. "Next I Release Kelbek to Advance Summon Airknight Parshath!" An angelic figure clad in armor wielding a double edged sword and shield appeared on Haruna's field.

**Airknight Parshath – LIGHT – Level 5**

**[[Fairy/Effect]] 1900ATK/1400 DEF**

"Next I activate my Field Spell The Sanctuary in the Sky." A large temple made out of marble sitting upon clouds appeared around Haruna and Haruki.

**The Sanctuary in the Sky – Field Spell**

"**Battle Damage to the controller of a Fairy-Type monster from a battle involving that Fairy-Type monster becomes 0."**

Haruki looked a little panicked. "Haruna-chan, isn't there anyway at all we can still talk this out." He asked worriedly.

Haruna looked at him and smiled. "Sure there is." She said in a voice a little to sweet to be normal to her. "I mean after all, you just saw me naked by the way, I know you lied about that; and you just happened to grab my breasts and other places by 'accident' trying to get out of the WOMAN'S HOT SPRING!" Her voice changed into an angry yell as she said the word "woman's". "Are you kidding me?! Hell no, I'm going to pulverize you when this over. I'm going to use my monster to do it right now as well. Parshath attack directly." At these words, Parshath flew at Haruki and struck him with his sword, sending him the ground crying out in shock.

**Haruki – LP: 4000 - 2100**

"I end my turn."

**Turn 4 – Haruki**

Haruki pulled himself to his feet groaning. "My turn, I draw! At this time Shard of Greed activates earning me one Greed Counter."

**Shard of Greed – Greed Counters: 0 – 1**

"Wait a second Haruki!" Ruxki called out suddenly. "I have a very important question to ask you."

Haruki glanced at Ruxki who standing on the sidelines with what appeared to be a rather forced blank look on his face. "What it is? I'm kinda busy here as you can see."

"Haruna said you grabbed her breasts in the hot spring after you landed there right?" This was met with a glare by both Haruna and Haruki, Ruxki unphased plowed on. "I can't believe that happened. I mean, she's as flat as board you know." Haruna and Haruki both looked ready to kill him now, however neither made a move to him, as his sudden statement had rendered both of them shocked and speechless. Seizing his chance, he finally gave in and burst out laughing before he continued on. "But, Haruki IF you really did grope that plank she calls a chest, that means you're an even bigger Lolicon than I though."

More silence, then Haruki looked at Haruna and said quite calmly, "The wind is loud and obnoxious tonight isn't it? How about AFTER this is done, we go make sure our banners are still TIED to that TREE over on the CAPE, for Leo-sensei."

Haruna looked right back at him, and just as calmed answered back. "Sure, and let's make sure our CLOTHES that were in the wash are HANGING on the line on the ROOF."

"Sounds like a plan. Now where was I? Oh yeah. I activate my Spell Card Trade-In, I discard one level eight monster and draw two cards." Haruki discards Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and draws two cards from his deck. Next I set three cards face down, and set one monster in defense mode, and end my turn."

**Turn 5 – Haruna**

"My turn, draw. At this point Shard of Greed Gains one more Greed Counter."

**Shard of Greed – Greed Counters: 1 – 2**

"Are you guys ignoring me?" Ruxki asked. The lack of any sort of reaction was unnerving him immensely.

"Because it's cluttering up my hand, I activate my second copy of Cup of Ace." A coin is once again flipped, this time landing on the side with a vortex shaped like the one on the back of their cards.

Haruki grins and draws two cards. "Oh well, as this is the only move I can make right now, I Normal Summon my Agent of Creation of Venus."

**Agent of Creation of Venus – LIGHT – Level 3**

**[[Fairy/Effect]] 1600ATK/0DEF**

"Net I activate the effect of Venus, I pay fifteen hundred of my life and Special Summon three Mystical Shine Balls from my deck."

**Haruna – LP: 4000 - 2500**

**Mystical Shine Ball – LIGHT – Level 2 x3**

"Next I activate my set Trap, Alter for Tribute, I release Venus and gain life points equal to her attack." At these words Venus was destroyed in a flash of red light.

**Haruna – LP: 2500 – 4100**

"Now I Overlay my three level two Mystical Shine Balls. With these three monsters I build the Overlay Network." At these words, the three crystal balls on her field began swirling and a large galaxy shaped Overlay Network appeared which these three lights flew into, and an explosion occurred. "Oh great Mists of Darkness, gain thy form and fight on my side. XYZ SUMMON!" A small ball of black slime with a red flame burning inside of it appeared on Haruna's field and the number "96" flashed in purple. Then first the right arm and right leg popped out of the blob, followed by the left arm and leg, and finally the body thinned out into a black monster with claws and flaming eyes, the number 96 glowing on it in purple. "Number 96: Dark Mist!" Here the monster gave a sharp bellow.

**Number 96: Dark Mist – DARK – Rank 2 – Overlay Units:3**

**[Fiend/XYZ/Effect] 100ATK/1000DEF**

**3 Level 2 Monsters**

"Next I activate my continuous Trap, Number Wall. While this card is active, Number Monsters I control can't be destroyed by card effects, and they can only be destroyed by other Numbers in battle."

**Number Wall – Continuous Trap**

"**Activate only if you control a "Number" monster. "Number" monsters on the field cannot be destroyed by card effects, and cannot be destroyed by battle except with another "Number" monster. When a "Number" monster you control is destroyed, destroy this card."**

"Next I'll have Parshath attack your face-down monster." Parshath flew forward and slashed threw Haruki's set card a cry of "Kuri, Kuri" was heard as a Winged Kuriboh was destroyed.

Haruki groaned. "Great, there went my winged hairy ball. Oh well, at least I'm safe from battle damage for this turn."

"I activate the effect of Shard of Greed in my Main Phase Two. I send it to the grave to draw two cards." Haruna draws two cards and looks at Haruki grinning. "I end my turn, enjoy your next and last turn."

_"Their lack of any sort of reaction to my jokes is unnerving. I feel I should get out of here," _Ruxki thought to himself. _"However, I really want to see how this ends."_

**Turn 6 – Haruki**

"My turn, I draw. And at this point, Shard of Greed kicks in and gains another Greed Counter."

**Shard of Greed – Greed Counters: 1 – 2**

"Now I send my Shard of Greed to the grave, and draw two cards." Haruki draws two cards as Shard of Greed vanishes from his field. Looking at the two cards in his hand, he can't believe his luck. _"With these two cards,"_ he said to himself, _"I might be able to pull out a win."_ He took a deep breathe. "Let's go! I set the Pendulum Scale with the scale 1 one Stargazer Magician and the Scale eight of Timegazer Magician!" At these words, Haruki sets Stargazer Magician in his Blue Pendulum Zone, and Timegazer Magician in his Red Pendulum Zone, as he did the word PENDULUM appeared on his Duel Disk. Then the Stargazer Magician appeared to his left and the Timegazer Magician to his right, as they did a blue aura surrounded him and a large pendulum appeared behind him.

**Stargazer Magician – Pendulum Scale: 1(Blue Zone)**

**Timegazer Magician – Pendulum Scale: 8 (Red Zone)**

"When the Mages of Space and Time appear, The Pendulum of the Universe once more swings, Pendulum Summon!" At these words Haruki place five cards on his duel disk. "Appear my allies: Gagaga Caesar, Gagaga Gardna, Gagaga Clerk, Gagaga Girl, and Gagaga Magician!" Five monsters appeared on his field, all humanoid. One wore a white cloak and had a staff, one a large shield, one was a dressed a bit like Dark Magician but lacked a wand and had chains around him, one was a girl with blonde hair wearing a feminine version of Gagaga Magician, the last was a girl with pink hair dressed like a secretary.

**Gagaga Caesar – EARTH – Level 3**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**Gagaga Gardna – EARTH – Level 4**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**Gagaga Clerk – EARTH – Level 2**

**[[Warrior/Effect]]**

**Gagaga Magician – DARK – Level 4**

**[[Spellcaster/Effect]]**

**Gagaga Girl – DARK – Level 3**

**[[Spellcaster/Effect]]**

"But I'm not done yet! I now activate the effect of my Gagaga Caesar, by excluding one monster in my grave with a level, all face-up Gagaga monsters I control become that level. I exclude my level eight Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from the grave, now all my Gagaga monsters become level eight."

**5 Gagaga Monsters – Level 8**

"Next I overlay my level eight Gagaga Gardna and Gagaga Caesar to build the Overlay Network." At these words Gardna and Caesar became balls of light and disappeared into a golden overlay network and a flash of light occurred. "Oh majestic Sun, become the Light leading to my victory, XYZ SUMMON! Appear Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis!"At these words a large gold and orange dragon glowing like the sun appeared with a great roar.

**Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis– LIGHT – Rank 8 – Overlay Units: 2**

**[[Dragon/XYZ/Effect]] 3000ATK/2400DEF**

"Once more! I Overlay my level eight Gagaga Magician, Gagaga Clerk and Gagaga Girl, with these monster I build the Overlay Network." A galaxy shaped Overlay Network appeared and the three orbs of light disappeared into it with a flash of light, followed by the flash of the number "87" in red. "The Glorious Moon, the Guardian of my Spirit, appear as my ally." At these words a large flower appeared on Haruki's side of the field, and slowly began opening it's petals. "Show the true power of Nature, arise Number 87: Goddess of the Seasons, Queen of Nights!" At these words, the flower bloomed showing a woman with flowing pink hair, bright blue eyes, black adornments like fans on the left side of her head and right arm like a weapon, a yellow shirt that cut off at the midriff where the number "87" glowed in red, the rest of her form was made of the same flower.

**Number 87: Goddess of the Seasons, Queen of Nights – WATER – Rank 8 – Overlay Units: 3**

**[[Plant/XYZ/Effect]] 3200ATK/2800DEF**

**3 Level 8 Monsters**

**Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach one XYZ Material form this card to activate 1 of these effects:**

***Target 1 Set Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; while this card is face-up on the field, that set card cannot be activated.**

***Target 1 Plant-Type monster on the field, change it to face-down Defense Position.**

***Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 300 ATK.**

Haruna looked at Haruki like she was some-what shocked, as did Ruxki, as though neither of them could believe he had made this type of play.

Haruki grinned, "I'm going to wear down Dark Mist now. I attack Number 96 with my Sun Dragon!" At these words he pointed at Dark Mist, which the Sun Dragon flew at, preparing to bathe it in fi-

"Reverse card open! RANK-UP MAGIC QUICK CHOAS!" At these words, the set card flipped face-up and a red glow surrounded Haruna. "I rebuild the Overlay Network with Dark Mist!" At these words Dark Mist vanished into an overlay network, and the number "96" flashed in blood red. "Oh powers of Chaos, grant me the strength to push through and claim my victory. CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION SUMMON! Arise Chaos Number 96: Dark Storm!" At these words, Dark Storm Materialized on her field.

**Number C96: Dark Storm – DARK – Rank 3 Overlay Units: 4**

**1000ATK/100DEF**

"I won't hesitate, I shall keep going. Sun Dragon attack Dark Storm!" Sun Dragon bathed Dark Storm in flames.

"I guess the stress of me reporting you if you lose is getting to you to forget about Dark Storms effect. I activate the effect of Dark Storm, I use one Overlay Unit, now I take all of Sun Dragon's attack, and Dark Storm gains it all as it's own. Dark Drainer."

**Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis – ATK: 3000 – 0**

**Number C96: Dark Storm – ATK: 1000 – 4000**

Sun Dragon's flames fade, and Dark Storm strikes back with it's whip, destroying the now petrified dragon and heading straight for Haruki. "I activate my set trap, Damage Diet," he shouts hurriedly. "I half all damage I take this turn." At this moment, Dark Storm's whip hits him, and he gets thrown to the ground, groaning in pain.

**Haruki – LP: 2100 – 100**

" I refuse to back down here. I attack Dark Storm with my Queen Nights!" At these words, Queen of Nights removes the blade-like adornment on her arm, and hurls it Dark Storm.

_'He's utterly lost it, hasn't he?'_ Haruna though to herself sadly. _'That makes this a little painful.'_ She points at Dark Storm. "I activate the effect of Dark Storm, by using one Overlay Unit, it reduces the attack of your monster to zero, and then adds it to it's own attack. Once more, Dark Drain." Queen of Night's turned to stone, as did the blade it threw which fell to the ground.

**Number 87: Goddess of the Seasons, Queen of Nights – ATK: 3200 – 0**

**Number C96: Dark Storm – 4000 – 7200**

At this point Dark Storm retaliates by sending another one of it's Dark Whips at Haruki's monster, destroying it, and then at him. "Reverse Card Open! Rainbow Life! I discard one card, and whenever I would take damage this turn, I gain that amount of Life instead." Haruki discards one card to his grave. The whip strikes him, but fades as soon as it hits.

**Haruki – LP: 100 – 7300**

"Phew, barely made it," he said with a sigh. "I end my turn here."

"On your End Phase, I activate a second Altar of Tribute, I release Parshath and gain life equal to his attack." Haruna said calmly.

**Haruna – LP: 4100 – 6000**

**Turn 7 – Haruna**

"My turn, draw. Now-"

"I activate my set trap card, Threatening Roar. This turn you cannot declare an attack," Haruki said as his last set card flipped face and a large roar issued from it.

Haruna just smile. "You can stall as long as you want, but you can't win here. I end my turn."

**Turn 8 – Haruki**

"My turn, I draw!" Haruki draws one card from his deck. "I Normal Summon my Gagaga Magician." With a cry of "ga" Gagaga Magician appeared on Haruki's field.

**Gagaga Magician – DARK – Level 4**

**[[Spellcaster/Effect]] 1500ATK/1000DEF**

"Next I activate the effect of Gagaga Magician. Once per turn I can chose any level between one and eight and make him that level until the End Phase. I make him level five."

**Gagaga Magician – Level: 4 – 5**

"Next from my hand I activate the effect of Gagaga Child. When I control a face-up Gagaga monster, I can Special Summon him from my hand and have him become the same level as that monster, however I can't declare an attack the turn I activate this effect."

**Gagaga Child – DARK – Level 2**

**[[Spellcaster/Effect]] 800ATK/1200DEF**

"**If you control a "Gagaga" monster other than "Gagaga Child", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When you do: You can target 1 "Gagaga" monster you control with a different Level than this card; this card's Level becomes the Level of that monster. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect."**

**Gagaga Child – Level: 2 – 5**

"Now to turn this around." Haruki points at Haruna. "You rely to much on using Dark Storm as your ultimate beat-stick. I'm about to use that to my advantage to beat you this turn without even battling you. I Overlay my level five Gagaga Magician and my level five Gagaga Child." A galaxy shaped Overlay Network appeared and the three orbs of light disappeared into it with a flash of light, followed by the flash of the number "33" flashed in blue. "The beautiful lost advanced technology from the ancient past, show yourself and the true knowledge and wisdom of the master OOPArts craftsmen, and arise in a new age!" At these words a large floating city appeared on Haruki's field. "XYZ SUMMON! Be discovered Number 33: Ancient Super Weapon, Chronomaly Machu Mech!"

**Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech – LIGHT – Rank 5**

**[[Machine/XYZ/Effect]] 2400ATK/1500DEF**

"**2 Level 5 monsters**

**Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between its original ATK and current ATK, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the damage inflicted."**

Haruna stood there, stunned. She looked up at the towering floating city/monster before her, unable to believe that Haruki had this particular card.

Ruxki looked at Haruki unable to believe he was able to turn things around in such an extreme manner in one turn. Finally he found his voice. "Hmm, nice play. But, Haruki there's something I've been wondering: There is no way you can have conceivably wound up in where you did earlier when your Duel Runner crashed. How the hell did you manage to do it? I mean it makes no sense."

Haruki looked back and Ruxki and allowed himself a grin. "Muffin Button." He said simply. "Now Machu Mech it's time to end this. I detach one overlay unit, to target one monster on the field, and inflict damage to my opponent equal to the difference between it's current and original attack power." One of Machu Mech's overlay units flew up and was absorbed by it's uppermost pillar, and several cannons appeared around the perimeter of the floating city. As they began charging, Haruki pointed at Dark Storm, "I pick Dark Storm," he said simply as the cannons them fired at Haruna. Striking the ground around her repeatedly causing her shout as the explosions recoil threw her to the ground.

**Haruna – LP: 6000 – 0**

**Winner: Haruki**

Haruki waked over to Haruna and offered her his hand, which she grasped and he helped her to her feet. "That was a fun Duel. You really h-OWWWWW!" Haruna had just kicked him as hard as she could in the shin, causing him to drop to his knees.

"That was for earlier. And yes it was good. By the way, I decided I won't beat you to death this time, so instead, let's take care of THAT." Haruna said helping Haruki back to his feet and looking pointedly at Ruxki.

"Good point, Haruna-chan, we really should take care of THAT shouldn't we." Haruki said clasping his hands together stretching his arms and and moving towards Ruxki. "I'll hold him down."

"Sounds good to me Haruki-kun." She said moving towards Ruxki as well.

What was about to happen occurred to Ruxki a second to late, as he was talked to the ground by Haruki, and then stripped to his draws by Haruna, the gagged with one of his socks, and dragged to a tree on the nearby cape by both Haruna and Haruki and tied there with a strong rope.

Haruna gave him a disturbingly sweet and innocent smile and said as she was putting a paper bag over his head: "Who's flat as a board now Ruxki-san?"

He felt a large amount of water thrown on him as Haruki's voice said just kindly, "Who's the Lolicon again Ruxki? Don't worry, I'll come and get you down before breakfast, at six in the morning. Have a nice night, thank goodness it's warm."

As Ruxki stood there tied up and unable to move a though occurred to him._ "No wonder he though her cute, he's as Sadistic as she is."_

After Haruki and Haruna walked back to the dorm she looked over at him and said with a note of concern in her voice; "Is it really okay to leave him like that for that long?"

Haruki laughed. "Don't worry, I'll go get him after it gets completely dark and everyone's seen him and had a good laugh. I just wanted to mess with his head a little."

Haruna shook her head, and smiled at him. He once again noticed how cute she was as she said: "Oh by the way one more thing." She then brought her knee up and hit his groin with it hard. The wind knocked out of him he collapsed gasping. "That was for saying the slang name of the other place you touched earlier." She then leaned down and kissed him on the forehead (he was to busy gasping in pain to register this), walked off. "Have a nice night. Next time, you will be were Ruxki is."

_**To Be Continued...**_

_Funfact: The "Muffing Button" joke is from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged. It is how Goku explains all of the things he does that defies all manners of Logic. When Haruki said "Muffin Button" in this chapter he was referencing this gag which he and Ruxki saw in an episode viewed the previous day. He did not know that word had a different meaning that referred to part of the female body, but now he probably does._

_Funfact: The "Muffin Button" bit is one of the reasons this particular reasons this series is rated M._

_Funfact: Despite Haruki's continuing denial, he is indeed a Lolicon._

_Funfact: Due to the layout of Duel Academy Island, there is no way Logically to explain how Haruki wound up where he did when his Duel Runner acted up on him and gained to much air from the jump he made. Even with the experimental engine installed on it. So Ruxki was correct in that observation. It appears Haruki's ability to fail bypasses all laws of physics and defies all logic._


	3. ARC 3: The Noble Knight and The Black Dr

**ARC 3 - The Noble Knight and the Black Dragon**

"You keep tempting the patience of your ancestors, claiming you want the Artifact of your Heritage," A voice was saying to a kneeling Ruxki, it sounded similar to his own but more haughty. "Claiming you are ready for a power you obviously lack the ability to use." The speaker steps out of the shadows just a bit, showing a sliver of his face revealing a piercing brown eye framed by black hair. "Don't tempt the timing of your fate, it will come to you when you are deemed ready. Until then, you are barred off from the Artifact and the Forbidden and Sealed Power. Leave my presence!" A bright flash of red light filled Ruxki's eyes as he heard the sound of an Overlay Unit opening filled his ears.

"AAAAA!" Giving a loud cry, Ruxki jerked awake in his bed as the light of dawn filled his and Haruki's Dorm Room. "_It's just a dream, that same dream again."_ he said to himself shaking his head. "_If only I knew what it means,"_ he stretches and stands up donning his usual outfit of black pants with a white shirt. "_Why do I keep seeing my ancestor Maltox in my dreams? Especially after I sent a letter to my grandfather asking for the deck my ancestors built? And what is this 'Forbidden and Sealed Power' that was referenced."_ He threw on his Osiris Red Jacket and turned to face Haruki on the top bunk, who laying on his side, sound asleep with an idiotic grin on his face. "Oi you, wake up! You'll miss breakfast."

Haruki stirred slightly his face actually turning red. "Oh Haruna-chan, I can't possibly, even if it feels good I doubt that doing that for you can count as eating breakfast." He rolled over in his sleep, and continued on; "Fine, fine if you insist I'll gladly eat y-" **BANG! **"OWWWW! What the hell?" He woke up with a start and saw his duel disk on his bed, (Ruxki had thrown it at him as hard as he could and had managed to hit him in the back of the head.) "Ruxki what the hell man? Next time you get up first ring a bell or something don't throw crap." He rubbed the back of his head which was still smarting him. "I swear I'm gonna have a big lump there now."

"Maybe I wouldn't have thrown that at you if you hadn't been talking in your sleep. I don't want to wake up in the morning and here about your perverted-ass lolicon dreams!" Ruxki was facing away from Haruki picking up his bag and putting his Duel Disk in it. "I swear to god, I've had enough of it. You need to stop talking in your sleep."

"I'm not a lolicon!" Haruki yelled as he leapt down from his bed and pulled on his usual outfit consisting of blue cargo pants and a black shirt. "Did you hear me moaning about some loli? Because I was quite sure my dream was about Har-" he stopped himself here and shook his head.

"This time you were, last time I woke up before you, I heard moaning about someone you were calling 'Wendy-chan' who I know for fact is that loli from that manga you read." At this point Haruki threw his bag at Ruxki, who dodged it.

"Lea-LEAVE MY SLEEP TALKING OUT OF THIS!"

"Why should I? You and that damn plank-chested bitch left me tied to a tree all damn night recently!"

"You're still hung up on that? I came and got you down like I said I would."

"Yeah you did, AT NOON THE NEXT DAY!"

"Well sorry I was a bit preoccupied as I was in the infirmary nursing a groin injury from where she kneed me in the balls!"

Ruxki and and Haruki at that point found themselves being hit upside the head. "Can it you two; you're disturbing the peace." Leo was standing in their room looking halfway between anger and amusement. "I could you hear you in the dorms dining hall, pipe down."

"Yes sir." Both Haruki and Ruxki said.

"Good," Leo nodded his head. "Now come have some breakfast." he turned and left the room, but then stopped and looked back at Ruxki. "By the way since it's Saturday Ruxki, I wanted to tell you that your Writ of Challenge for a Duel was accepted by Roxas of Ra Yellow. You two are to meet in the academy's main Duel Field for a Ground Duel at 1 PM." With these words, Leo walked off.

"Excellent." Ruxki said.

"When did you send a writ of challenge?" Haruki asked.

"Before we went for our Duel Runner test."

"Oh," said Haruki as they walked into the dining hall and towards the table where they usually set with Haruna who was already there. "Well I wish you luck."

"With what?" Haruna asked looking him, before turning red and immediately looking away towards Ruxki. Now addressing him she asked once again: "What do you need luck with?"

Ruxki looked at Haruna and shook his head slightly, "Nothing. I have a Duel with Roxas latter and oblivious lad here is wishing me luck I don't need."

"What am I oblivious about?" Haruki interjected. At this point he caught Haruna's eye and also turned a deep shade of red and looked at Ruxki accusingly.

Ruxki sighted and rested his face in the palm of his hand. "_How two people who are so smart and good at dueling be so damn dense at the same time?"_ He looked at both Haruki and Haruna. "_I swear the signals those two are giving off near each other are so obvious everyone knows but them at this point. Which is just sad."_ He shook his head again. "If anyone at this table needs luck it's you two. I've NEVER seen a pair of oblivious fools like you guys."

"What are we oblivious about?!" They both yelled at him at once, which caused him to roll his eyes in response.

Standing up and walking away he looked back them. "If you two are too clueless to figure this out when everyone else has, I see no need to tell you. I swear I could cut the tension I feel with a knife." Ruxki said this simply as he walked off.

Haruna looked over at Haruki. "Do you have any idea what he's going on about?"

Haruki shook his head. "Nope, I don't think he does either to be honest. He strikes me as completely mental at times." He turned and looked at her, "So do you want to go see this Duel between Ruxki and Roxas?"

"Might as well." Haruna said simply standing up and disposing of her tray, Haruki following her and doing the same. "I mean we got nothing better to do."

"My thought exactly." Haruki replied as they left the room. After they left the room those who remained all face-palmed.

Leo cleared his throat. "I want you all to know that as your teacher I have to be appropriate at all times, but in light of these...circumstances I must say: 'Screw that'. So forgive me for the observation I am about to make about what just happened." He cleared his throat and with the straightest face and most solemn and serious voice he muster; "Those two just need to fuck and get it over with."

No one said a word for a few minutes, finally all the students stood as one raised their fists in the air and shouted: "You said it Sensei!" in unison.

Ruxki with Haruki and Haruna in tow arrived at the Main Duel Arena in the central building of the academy. Roxas was standing there, looking bored, as he saw Ruxki entered he jerked his head slightly to acknowledge his presence. "To be honest, I'm amazed you actually arrived Ruxki. I figured you would chicken out at the last second." He started walking towards Ruxki donning his duel disk as he said this.

Ruxki looked back at him and replied calmly. "Of course I arrived, your ridiculously sized ego doesn't scare me." He smiled. "I wonder why you only wanted a Ground Duel though. I remember quite specifically requesting a Turbo Duel."

"You know as well as I do that we can't have a Turbo Duel until the new Speed World card is perfected. All that is available is the proto-type version of it, which can only be used by teachers. Unless you managed to swipe a couple of copies from a teacher and are willing to risk expulsion, we can't have a Turbo Duel."

"You mean these Proto-type Speed World 3 cards right here?" Ruxki held up two spell cards with an image of a stone tablet emblazoned with the Team 5D's logo the name "Speed World 3" was written on both in Gold Lettering. "I'm willing to risk it if you are. I think it's high time I show my Turbo Duel abilities." He gave a sly grin, and in a mocking voice he continued on; "Unless you're to afraid to take me on."

Roxas grinned. "No I'm not let's do this." And at these words he grabbed one of the spells and set off in a run to the Turbo Duel track.

Ruxki shrugging and following him, leaving Haruki and Haruna alone in the arena. _"The things I do to help that oblivious dumbass get his loli-I mean girl. You better not waste this chance I gave you to ask her out Haruki or so help me god I will-"_

"OI! Don't just run off like that, I still want to see this duel." Haruki had come dashing out of the arena as fast as he could trying to catch up. Haruna followed in a calm walk seconds latter.

_"Goddamnit, you dumbass that was your chance."_ Ruxki grimaced as he massaged his forehead in attempt to not get visibly agitated. Looking over his shoulder to Haruki, he called out; "Fine then, hurry up."

Roxas and Ruxki had both chosen a Duel Runner, and donned a helmet and were sitting at the starting line. Ruxki revved his engine and looked over at Roxas a determined look on his face. Roxas returned the look.

"_**Duel Mode Engaged, Auto Pilot Activated. Activating Speed World 3. Speed World 3 Activated."**_

**Speed World 3 [Field Spell]**

"**No other Field Spells can be activated. During each players Stand-By Phase each player gains 1 Speed Counter. Only Speed Spells can be activated. For every 1000 points of damage a player takes they lose 1 Speed Counter. If a Player Controls a Continuous Speed Spell, they do not gain a Speed Counter on their Stand-By Phase. If a Player controls a Equip Speed Spell, they do not gain a Speed Counter during their opponent's Stand-By Phase. A Player cannot control both an Equip and a Continuous Speed Spell at the same time."**

"Whoever makes the first turn in the track goes first, remember Roxas?" Ruxki looked over at Roxas revving his Duel Runners engine wanting to start.

"I know." Roxas replied simply.

Haruki stood between them holding a flag. _"How did I get roped into doing this?"_ He thought to himself. He waved the flag while calling out; "TURBO DUEL ACCELERATE! GO!" At these words Roxas and Ruxki shot off down the track, and Haruki went to the stands to join Haruna who activated the holographic display showing the the Duel. Ruxki had revved his motor up and made a sharp and narrow turn clearing it before Roxas, meaning he got to go first.

**Turn 1 – Ruxki SP – 0**

"I guess I get to make the first move. I draw!" Ruxki draws one card from the wrist dealer on his left arm.

**Ruxki – SP: 0 – 1**

**Roxas – SP: 0 - 1**

"Let's start things off. I Set three cards face down and end my turn." Two Set Cards appeared to Ruxki's right, and one appeared to his left. _"This is best I can do right now, if things work like they should though, I should be able to gain a couple of extra Speed Counters and a Synchro Monster if he does what I think he will."_

**Turn 2 – Roxas SP – 1**

"Let's speed things up a bit." Roxas revs the motor of his Duel Runner and turns towards a ramp in the course and jumps it while in mid air he continues on. "My Turn, I draw!" Roxas draws one card from the wrist dealer on his left arm, and at this point his Duel Runner lands on the ground just in front of Ruxki and gains a boost of speed and gains a considerable lead.

**Roxas – SP: 1 – 2**

**Ruxki – SP: 1 – 2**

"Time to get serious right off the bat. I summon my Noble Knight Borz in attack mode." With a yell of "CHARGE!" a man wearing silver armor with a red cloak burst into existence on Roxas's left.

**Noble Knight Borz – LIGHT – Level 4**

**[Warrior/Effect] 1700ATK/900DEF**

"**This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field. While equipped with a "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Card, this card becomes an Effect Monster with these effects.  
● This card becomes DARK and its Level is increased by 1. During your Main Phase: You can reveal 3 "Noble Arms" cards from your Deck, have your opponent randomly add 1 of them to your hand, and send the rest to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Noble Knight Borz" once per turn."**

"Next I Special Summon my Noble Knight Gawayn in defense mode." A yell of "To Battle!" was heard as a man wearing burnished bronze armor and wielding a hand and a half long sword burst into existence of Roxas's right. "You see if I can control a Normal LIGHT monster on my field I can Special Summon this guy from my hand."

**Noble Knight Gawayn – LIGHT – Level 4**

**[Warrior/Effect] 1900ATK/500DEF**

"**If you control a LIGHT Normal Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Defense Position."**

"It's not over yet. Time to show you one of my best monsters. Now I Overlay my level four Noble Knight Borz and my level four Noble Knight Gawayn to build the Overlay Network." Gawayn and Borz turned into spheres of light and flew towards a swirling red and black vortex that had appeared over Roxas's Duel Runner. "A General of the bravest knights storms the battle field. XYZ SUMMON ZUBABA GENERAL!" A flash of light was seen and a cry of "To Arms!" was heard, and a man wearing gold and white armor with a red cloak and a large two handed broad sword appeared on Roxas's field.

**Zubaba General – EARTH – Rank 4 – Overlay Units: 2**

**[Warrior/XYZ/Effect] 2000ATK/1000DEF**

"**2 Level 4 monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; equip 1 Warrior-Type monster from your hand to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect."**

"I activate the effect of Zubaba General, I use one Overlay Unit to select a Warrior Monster from my hand and equip it my General as an Equip Card." Zubaba General swings his blade and slashes one of his overlay units. " I equip him with the Phoenix Gearfried. So he gains twenty-eight hundred attack points."

**Zubaba General – Overlay Units: 2 – 1**

**Zubaba General – ATK: 2000 – 4800**

"Looks like this is the end already Ruxki. I attack directly with Zubaba General." At these words Zubaba General charges at Ruxki, brandishing his broad sword, Ruxki swerves his Duel Runner to avoid the attack, and launches himself off a ramp in the track.

"Reverse Card, open! Speedy Evasion!" One of the cards on his right flipped face up. "During my opponent's Battle Phase when he controls a monster and I don't, I can activate this card to negate the attack. Then if my opponent has summoned more than one monster this turn, I can gain one Speed Counter for each monster he summoned." At these words Ruxki flips his Duel Runner in a full three-sixty degree circle and lands in front of Roxas putting a burst of speed and flying ahead.

**Ruxki – SP: 2 – 5**

"However, to compensate my opponent gets to draw two cards on my next Draw Phase."

Roxas groaned in frustration. "I set two cards face down and end my turn." One set card appeared on each side of Roxas.

**Turn 3 – Ruxki SP: 5**

"My turn, I draw." Ruxki draws one card from his deck. "At this point in time, Speedy Evasion's effect kicks in and letting you draw two cards Roxas." Roxas grins and draws.

**Ruxki – SP: 5 – 6**

**Roxas – SP: 2 – 3**

"Now to start things off. I activate the effect of Vice Dragon from my hand. When my opponent controls a monster and I don't; I can Special Summon this guy from my hand. But he loses half his power." A great roar is heard and Vice Dragon appears in existence on Ruxki's right side.

**Vice Dragon – DARK – Level 5**

**[Dragon/Effect] 1000ATK/1200DEF**

"Next I summon my Delta Flyer in attack mode." A shrill dragonic cry is heard as Delta Flyer appears on Ruxki's left.

**Delta Flyer – WIND – Level 3**

**[Dragon/Tuner] 1500ATK/900DEF**

"Now the real show starts. I tune my level five Vice Dragon with my level three Delta Flyer." At these words Delta Flyer faded into three rings of light and surrounded Vice Dragon. "Minds of many fall to one power, the one that controls all." Vice Dragon transformed into five stars and a flash white light was seen and standing in it's wake was a green and white demonic-looking entity with golden claws. "SYNCHRO SUMMON! COMEFORTH THOUGHT RULER ARCHFIEND."

**Thought Ruler Archfiend – DARK – Level 8**

**[Physic/Synchro/Effect] 2700ATK/2300DEF**

"**When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to that monster's original ATK. You can pay 1000 Life Points to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card that targets 1 Psychic-Type monster, and destroy it."**

"Next I activate the Speed Spell: Dragon Shrine. I can only activate this card when I have two or more Speed Counters. I send Red – Eyes Black Dragon from my deck to the grave. Then since the Dragon I sent to the grave is a Normal Monster in the grave, I send a second Red – Eyes to the grave as well. Now I end my turn."

**Turn 4 – Roxas – SP: 3**

"Let's do this. My turn, I draw!" Roxas draws one card and gains a little on Ruxki.

**Roxas – SP: 3 – 4**

**Ruxki – SP: 6 – 7 **

"Now it's time to really get serious. I activate the effect of my Zubaba General, I use one Overlay Unit to attach Gilford the Lighting to him as an Equip Card." Zubaba General swings his sword once more and strikes his last Overlay Unit with it.

**Zubaba General – Overlay Units: 1 – 0**

**Zubaba General – ATK: 4800 – 7600**

"Next I normal summon my Noble Knight Gwalchavad." With a cry of "Hand me my Long Sword! Battle HO!" a knight silver armor with a Long Sword at his waist and a flowing red cloak on his back charged onto Roxas's field and began to dash next to him like Zubaba General was.

**Noble Knight Gwalchavad – LIGHT – Level 4**

**[Warrior/Effect] 1500ATK/1800DEF**

"**This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field. While equipped with a "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Card, this card becomes an Effect Monster with this effect.  
● You can target 1 "Noble Knight" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand, and if you do, destroy 1 "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Card you control. You can only use this effect of "Noble Knight Gwalchavad" once per turn."**

"Next I activate the Equip Speed Spell United We Stand, and Equip it to my General." At these words the set card of Roxas's right flipped face up. "With the bonds of the monsters I have as comrades in arms he gains eight hundred attack points for each monster I control even if they are treated as Equip Cards."

A look of shocked comprehension appeared on Ruxki's face. "You can't be serious."

Roxas laughed. "Oh but I am. Since I have four monsters on my field, my General gains thirty-two hundred attack points." At these words small pieces of the armor from the various knights and warriors flew to Zubaba General and attached themselves to him, as he raised his broad sword over head and gave a battle cry.

**Zubaba General – ATK: 7600 – 10,800**

"That's not all, I still have one card left in my hand. I equip Gwalchavad with the Speed Equip Spell Celestial Sword – Eatos." A beautiful sword made of bluish steel fell from the sky and Gwalchavad caught it and held it up over his head in a triumphant pose.

**Celestial Sword [Equip Spell]**

"**(This card is always treated as a "Noble Arms" card.)  
The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Guardian Eatos" you control; it gains 500 ATK for each banished monster."**

**Noble Knight Gwalchavad – ATK: 1500 – 2000**

"I think it's time to end this farce. Go Zubaba General, attack Thought Ruler Archfiend. Unity Slash!" At these words Zubaba General launched himself at Thought Ruler Archfiend, however just before the sword struck his monster Ruxki swerved his Duel Runner sharply so that he was facing Roxas.

"Trap Activate! Half or Nothing!" The remaining card to Ruxki's right flipped face up. "Take your pick Roxas, will you half the attack of your monsters, or end your Battle Phase?"

Roxas sneered, "I'll chose half everytime." Small bolts of electrical energy surrounded Zubaba General and Noble Knight Gwalchavad causing them to grunt in discomfort.

**Zubaba General – ATK: 10,800 – 5400**

**Noble Knight Gwalchavad – ATK: 2000 – 1000**

"Work through the pain men. Go Zubaba General renew your assault, attack Thought Ruler Archfiend." Zubaba General launched himself up once more and flew towards Thought Ruler Archfiend, his sword striking down the middle and slicing it in half destroying it.

Ruxki cried out in shock as his Duel Runner began shaking from the blow of the impact.

**Ruxki – LP: 4000 – 1300 **

**Ruxki – SP: 7 – 5**

"It's not done yet. I still have one attack left Ruxki." Roxas was gaining on Ruxki now, he pointed at Gwalchavad. "Go and attack Ruxki directly!" Gwalchavad saluted and sprang at Ruxki, bringing his blade down on his Duel Runner striking it's right side.

Ruxki cried out as his Duel Runner began to spin out of control.

**Ruxki – LP: 1300 – 300**

**Ruxki – SP: 5 – 4**

Roxas had gained and was now even with Ruxki, giving him a look of satisfaction. "I set two cards face down and end my-"

"Reverse card open." At these words the card on Ruxki's left flipped face up. "Silver's Cry. I give up two of my Speed Counters, and Special Summon one Dragon type Normal Monster from my grave." The cry of a Dragon is heard as Ruxki falls behind Roxas from the loss of speed.

**Ruxki – SP: 4 – 2**

"The Black Dragon whose eyes burn with the red hot passion of my soul. I call to the to come to my aid and give your might against mine foe. Appear Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" A bellow is heard as Red-Eyes burst into existence on Ruxki's field.

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon – DARK – Level 7**

**[Dragon] 2400ATK/2000DEF**

"No matter, if that is all you plan doing. I end my turn."

**Turn 5 – Ruxki SP: 2**

"My turn, DRAW!" Ruxki draws one card. "Don't forget Roxas, since you control at least one Equip Speed Spell you don't gain a Speed Counter on my Stand-By Phase."

**Ruxki – SP: 2 – 3**

**Roxas – SP: 4 – 4**

Ruxki kicked the motor on his Duel Runner into high gear as he and Roxas rounded another corner in the course and began gaining on his opponent. "Let's do this. I normal summon Delta Flyer to field." With a shriek Delta Flyer appeared on Ruxki's field.

**Delta Flyer – WIND – Level 3**

**[Dragon/Tuner] 1500ATK/900DEF**

"Now I activate the effect of Delta Flyer, I target one monster on the field and increase it's level by one. I target my Red-Eyes who becomes a level eight for this turn."

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon – Level: 7 – 8**

"Now I tune my level eight Red Eyes Black Dragon, with my Level four Delta Flyer." Delta Flyer broke into three rings of light and surrounded Red-Eyes who became eight points of light. Ruxki held his right fist to his heart and began to chant: "By the power of the Cosmos, a dragon that can swallow even the sun is born." A flash of light occurs and Ruxki lifts his right hand and points to the sky, and continues the chant: "SYNCHRO SUMMON! IGINITE STAR EATER!" At these words the sky erupted with a flash of crimson light and a large dragon cloaked in a star appeared on Ruxki's field.

**Star Eater – LIGHT – Level: 11**

**[Dragon/Synchro/Effect] 3200ATK/2800DEF**

"**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's Synchro Summon cannot be negated. When Synchro Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. If this card attacks, it is unaffected by other card effects until the end of the Damage Step."**

"Now I activate my Speed Spell, Synchro Blast Wave. If I have three or more Speed Counters and control a Synchro monster, I remove one of my Speed Counters to target and destroy one monster on the field. Say good bye to your Zubaba General Roxas." At these words a shock-wave emitted from Star Eater that caused Zubaba General to shatter.

**Ruxki – SP: 3 – 2**

"Now it's time to go wild. I attack Gwalchavad with my Star Eater. Go Stellar Flame Burst!' Star Eater blasted a torrent of flames at Noble Knight Gwalchavad but just before it hits Roxas swerves out of the way causing the attack to miss his monster by a hair.

"Trap Card activate!" The card to Roxas's left flipped face up. "Astral Barrier! If you attack a monster I control, I can make it a direct attack on my life points instead to spare my monster of destruction. I'll take Star Eater's attack personally." At these words Star Eater blasted another torrent of flames directly at Roxas who shouted as his Duel Runner began spinning out of control as Ruxki passed him.

**Roxas – LP: 4000 – 800**

**Roxas – SP: 4 – 1**

Roxas regained his bearings and pulled his Duel Runner out of it's spin and shot off towards Ruxki.

Ruxki looked back him and grinned. "I set one card face down and end my turn." One card appeared set on Ruxki's field to his left.

**Turn 6 – Roxas SP: 1**

Roxas was starting to gain on Ruxki. "My turn I draw!" Roxas draws one card.

**Roxas – SP: 1 – 2**

**Ruxki – SP: 2 – 3**

"I summon my Noble Knight Drystan to the field." With a cry of "For Glory!" a knight with silver armor and a brown cloak with a harp appeared on Roxas's field.

**Noble Knight Drystan – LIGHT – Level 4**

**[Warrior/Effect] 1800ATK/800DEF**

"**While you control another "Noble Knight" monster, your opponent cannot target your monsters with less than 1800 ATK, except this card, for attacks or with card effects. When a "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Card is equipped to this card: Target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy that target. You can only use this effect of "Noble Knight Drystan" once per turn."**

"Now I activate the Equip Speed Spell Noble Arms of Destiny, and Equip it Drystan!" A beautifully crafted long sword in a red stone surrounded by a pool of water appeared before Drystan who drew it out and held it over his head.

**Noble Arms of Destiny [Equip Spell]**

"**You can only control 1 face-up "Noble Arms of Destiny". Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. Once per turn, the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Warrior-Type "Noble Knight" monster you control; equip this card to that target. You can only use this effect of "Noble Arms of Destiny" once per turn."**

"Now the effect of Drystan kicks in. When he is equipped with a Noble Arms card, he can destroy one of cards on my opponent's field. I think I'll pick Star Eater." Roxas points at Star Eater as he and Ruxki round another corner in the course. "Go and Slay that Dragon Drystan, Avalon's Judgment." At these words Drystan leapt towards Star Eater and easily cut it in two destroying it as Star Eater gave a roar of rage. "It's not over yet! I Overlay my level four Noble Knight Gwalchavad and my level four Noble Knight Drystan to build the Overlay Network." As Roxas said these words his two monsters turned into orbs of light and flew towards a red and black Overlay Network. "Oh King, thy Vassals call you forth to lead them to victory against our foes for they cannot triumph alone. XYZ SUMMON!" At these words there was a flash of light and man wearing regal gold and silver armor wielding the legendary sword Excalibur and a purple cloak appeared on Roxas's field. "Stand firm by your men, give all your courage to this fight. Charge boldly into battle: Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights!"

**Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights – LIGHT – Rank: 4**

**[Warrior/XYZ/Effect] 2000ATK/2000ATK**

"**2 Level 4 "Noble Knight" monsters  
When this card is Xyz Summoned: You can target up to 3 "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Cards with different names in your Graveyard; equip those targets to this card. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy any number of Spell/Trap Cards on the field, up to the number of "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Cards you control."**

"Now the effect of Artorigus kicks in, I Equip him with one of the Noble Arms cards in my grave. Noble Arms of Destiny." At these words one sword flew out of the ground and Artorigus grasped it and sheathed it in a spare scabbard on his back.

At this instant Ruxki made his move. "Trap Card activate! Threatening Roar!" At these words the card Ruxki had set on his last turn flipped face up. "You can't declare an attack this turn."

Roxas shrugged. "Oh well, I guess I end my turn."

**Turn 7 – Ruxki SP: 3**

"My turn I draw!" Ruxki draws one card. He and Roxas were approaching the final turn. _"I have to end this fast, I don't want to to risk us getting caught,"_ he thought to himself as he gained more momentum.

**Ruxki – SP: 3 – 4**

**Roxas – SP: 2 – 2**

"I activate the Speed Spell Pot of Avarice! I can only activate this card by using two of my speed counters. I shuffle five monsters from my grave into my deck and draw two cards."

**Ruxki – SP: 4 – 2**

Ruxki draws two cards putting his hand at three. _"I might be able to do something with this."_ He grins as Roxas begins to gain on him to his drop in speed. "I summon my Delta Flyer in attack mode." With a shrill cry Delta Flyer appears of Ruxki's field.

**Delta Flyer – WIND – Level 3**

**[Dragon/Tuner] 1500ATK/900DEF**

"Next I activate my Speed Spell Crashbug Road! I can only activate this card by having two or more Speed Counters, but when I do we can each Special Summon one monster from our hand that is the same level as a face-up level four or lower on our own field. I special summon my Masked Dragon in attack mode." With a roar Masked Dragon appeared on Ruxki's field.

**Masked Dragon – FIRE – Level 3**

**[Dragon/Effect] 1400ATK/1100DEF**

"Now I activate the effect of Delta Flyer, I increase the level of my Masked Dragon from three to four."

**Masked Dragon – Level: 3 – 4**

"It's time end this Roxas, I have everything I need now. LET'S REV IT UP!" At these words Ruxki and Roxas rounded the last turn and had only one hundred meters left before the starting point. "I Tune my Level my four Masked Dragon with my Level three Delta Flyer!" At these words Delta Flyer split into rings of light and encircled Masked Dragon who split into four stars. "The Dragonic Power that dwells in my soul, explode with my burning passion. Synchro Summon!" At this instant a great roar is heard and a purple dragon with blood red wings flies onto Ruxki's field. "Incinerate him, Exploder Dragonwing!"

**Exploder Dragonwing – DARK – Level 7**

**[Dragon/Synchro/Effect] 2400ATK/1600DEF**

"**1 Tuner + 1 or more Dragon-Type non-Tuner monsters  
If this card battles a monster whose ATK is equal to or less than the ATK of this card, you can destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without applying damage calculation, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK."**

"This is the end of the road for you Roxas. Go Exploder Dragonwing, attack Artorigus. Exploding Spiraling Shockwave!" As Exploder Dragonwing flew towards Artorigus and blasted a torrent of black flames at Artorigus. However when the black flames of Exploder Dragonwing's attack are less than a centimeter away from hitting Roxas, Ruxki's helmet chimed. "WHAT THE HELL MAN I"M ABOUT TO END THIS!?" Ruxki screamed at whoever called him.

Haruki's voice answered but something in it sounded unusual. "We just noticed the time, you about 2 minutes before Leo-sensei and Professor Mokey get here to test out the prototype Z-Class engine with the new Speed World 3 prototype cards."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" He hits the switch on his Duel Runner ending the Duel. "The Duel is off Roxas, we have less than two seconds to make it look like we were just practicing our Duel Runner maneuvers."

"I'm already on it," Roxas replied, "Haruna buzzed me at the same time Haruki alerted you." He was shuffling his deck back into the deck box clipped to his belt one handed as he said this.

Both Ruxki and Roxas had managed to hurriedly hide any evidence that they had bee n Turbo Dueling and masked their faces with neutral looks as they returned their Duel Runners to the garage and Ruxki slipped the two Speed World 3 cards into a blue blazer hanging on the wall.

"That's were I found them," he explained looking at the questioning look on Roxas's face. They walked out of the garage just as Leo and a man with a cloak covering all of his features entered the garage. They nodded in acknowledgment of each other and headed off before Leo could great them. They walked back to the stands and saw Haruna and Haruki walking towards them, both looking a little flushed and out of breathe.

Haruki looked at their questioning expressions, and for a second Ruxki though he saw him glance towards his left but disregarded it when Haruki said to them. "We stalled them for as long as we could. Which was about thirty seconds, was that enough?"

Ruxki nodded. "Yeah it was. Why weren't- Never mind I don't care. Had it not been for that I would have won though." He looked over at Roxas as he said it.

Roxas shrugged and walked off towards the Ra Yellow Dorm. "You did good, and you got lucky. Next time will be different."

"Yeah we'll see about that," Ruxki said to himself before turning to Haruna and Haruki. "I'll see you two back at the dorm." And he walked off on his own. As he walked on, he saw a glimmering light off to his side in the forest. Interested, he walked towards the glowing light. As he entered the clearing where the light was coming from he saw a young man with black hair and brown eyes wearing a black pants with a blue flame pattern wearing a blood red shirt, he had a black pendant in the shape of the emblem from Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force around his neck.

The young man looked at him and smiled. "Good to meet you Roxas Nightwalker, my name is Maltox, I am the man who holds the power of your ancestors. You have been deemed worthy of obtaining the Forbidden Power of our family."

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Funfact: When Speed World 3 is active all Equip and Continuous Spell Cards are treated as Equip Speed Spells and Continuous Speed Spells at all times during the Turbo Duel.**_

_**Funfact: The Plot Deepens...**_

_**Funfact: No Original Cards were initially planned but due to the different mechanics of Action and Turbo Duels some had to be made in order for them to work, and original cards will not appear outside of Action and Turbo Duels in the Sacred Revial.**_

_**Author Created Cards in this Chapter**_

_**Speed World 3 [Field Spell]**_

"**No other Field Spells can be activated. During each players Stand-By Phase each player gains 1 Speed Counter. Only Speed Spells can be activated. For every 1000 points of damage a player takes they lose 1 Speed Counter. If a Player Controls a Continuous Speed Spell, they do not gain a Speed Counter on their Stand-By Phase. If a Player controls a Equip Speed Spell, they do not gain a Speed Counter during their opponent's Stand-By Phase. A Player cannot control both an Equip and a Continuous Speed Spell at the same time."**

_**Speedy Evasion [Counter Trap]**_

"_**When your opponent declares an attack and you control no monsters: Negate the attack. Then if your opponent has Summoned two or more monsters this turn; Put 1 Speed Counter on your copy of a card with "Speed World", if this effect is applied your opponent draws 2 cards during your net Draw Phase."**_


	4. ARC 4: Ruxki VS Maltox!

**ARC 5: Maltox VS Ruxki!**

**The Test of the Artifacts!**

As Ruxki walked on, he saw a glimmering light off to his side in the forest. Interested, he walked towards the glowing light. As he entered the clearing where the light was coming from he saw a young man with black hair and brown eyes wearing a black pants with a blue flame pattern wearing a blood red shirt, he had a black pendant in the shape of the emblem from Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force around his neck.

The young man looked at him and smiled. "Good to meet you Ruxki Nightwalker, my name is Maltox, I am the man who holds the power of your ancestors. You have been deemed worthy of obtaining the Forbidden Power of our family."

Ruxki stared at Maltox, unable to believe what he saw before him. "How-how are you... YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

Maltox laughed. "Oh that is a funny story I hope to share one day, (if a certain pair of people get their act together that is). But talking is unimportant right now." At these words he raised his left arm which had an older model D-Pad on it and placed a deck into it. "Instead, I have to test and you and see if you can beat me."

Ruxki groaned. "_I guess I have no choice but to bust 'THAT' out,_" he though to himself as he pulled his Red-Eyes Deck from his D-Pad and replaced it with a different deck. "Let's do this then." At these words the solidified energy blade of his Duel Disk burst into existence glowing red in the center and black around the edges, and a D-Tattoo in the shape of a Dragon's claw glowing red appeared over his eye changing it to a pale red.

"Now that's what I want to hear." Maltox activated the tablet part of his black duel disk and the card zones unfolded themselves. "Duel Disk Set!" He donned a blood red Duel Gazer designed to look like a bit like a chakram. "Duel Gazer SET!"

"_**A-R VISION – Link Established."**_

**Ruxki – LP: 4000**

**Maltox – LP: 4000**

"DUEL!"

**Turn 1 – Maltox**

**LP – 4000**

"I'll take the first turn," Maltox said grinning. "I Set three cards and end my turn." Three cards appeared face down in Maltox's Spell and Trap zone.

**Turn 2 – Ruxki**

**LP – 4000**

"My turn I draw!" Ruxki draws one card from his deck. "_Seriously? Again, why? Why is it everytime I use this..."_ He sighted and decided to use what his deck gave him. "I activate the Spell card Instant Fusion, by paying one thousand Life Points I can Fusion Summon one level four or lower Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck, it cannot attack and it is destroyed during the End Phase."

**Ruxki – LP: 4000 – 3000**

" I Fusion Summon Kaimonwizard in attack mode."

**Kaimonwizard – DARK – Level 4**

**[Spellcaster/Fusion] 1300ATK/1100DEF**

"**Mystical Elf" + "Curtain of the Dark Ones"**

"Next I Normal Summon my Umbral Horror Ghoul."

**Umbral Horror Ghoul – DARK – Level 4**

**[Fiend/Effect] 1800ATK/0DEF**

"Now it's time to get serious! I overlay my level four Kaimonwizard and my level four Umbral Horror Ghoul." At these words Umbral Horror Ghoul and Kaimonwizard changed into two orbs of light and began flying to a galaxy shaped Overlay Network. "With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network. XYZ Summon!" The two balls of light descended into the Overlay Network and a burst of light occurred. "Be the key that unlocks my path to victory and locks the gates in my opponent's path." A large larva appeared on Ruxki's field in the shape of a question mark with a blade on it shaped like the emblem from Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force flashing the number "66" in bright green. It slowly began unfolding bursting out it's wings and head as Ruxki continued chanting. "Arise Numbers 66: Supreme-Key Beetle, Master Key Beetle!"

**Number 66: Master Key Beetle – DARK – Rank 4 – Overlay Units: 2**

**[Insect/XYZ/Effect] 2500ATK/800DEF**

"**2 Level 4 DARK monsters**

**Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 card you control, except this card; while this card is face-up on the field, that card(s) cannot be destroyed by card effects. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can send one of its targets to the Graveyard instead."**

"Next I activate the Quick Play Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon, I destroy the Set Card on the right." A black typhoon blasted itself at the card Maltox had set to right on his field.

"To bad Ruxki, you fell for one of my three traps," Maltox said with a grind. "I activate the effect of Artifact Aegis! When this Set card is destroyed on my opponent's turn, I can Special Summon if from the grave! But that's not all, I chain off this card's effect Artifact Chakaram, on either player's turn when a card effect is activated that destroys one or more Spells on my field I can target one card in my backrow and return it to my hand to Special Summon this card from my hand; so I think I will return my middle Set card to my hand. But I still have one more, I chain off of these two effects with the effect of my Artifact Labrys from my hand, this guy can Special Summon himself from my hand when an Artifact monster is destroyed and sent to my grave! So to summarize, I Special Summon Artifacts Aegis, Chakaram, and Labrys to my field in Defense Mode!"

**Artifact Aegis – LIGHT – Level 5**

**[Fairy/Effect] 1200ATK/2500DEF**

"**You can Set this card from your hand to your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Spell Card. During your opponent's turn, when this Set card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: Special Summon it. If this card is Special Summoned during your opponent's turn: "Artifact" monsters you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects until the end of this turn."**

**Artifact Chakaram – LIGHT – Level 5**

**[Fairy/Effect] 1900ATK/2000DEF**

"**You can Set this card from your hand to your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Spell Card.  
When this Set card in your Spell & Trap Card Zone is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard during your opponent's turn: Special Summon this card.  
During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a Spell/Trap Card(s) you control: You can return 1 Set Spell/Trap Card you control to the hand; Special Summon this card from your hand."**

**Artifact Labrys – LIGHT – Level 5**

**[Fairy/Effect] 2300ATK/100DEF**

"**You can Set this card from your hand to your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Spell Card.  
During your opponent's turn, when this Set card in your Spell & Trap Card Zone is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.  
When an "Artifact" card is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand."**

"Still feeling bold Ruxki?" Maltox asked with a snide yet amused voice.

Cursing under his breath, Ruxki regained his composure quickly. "I Set one card face down and end my turn." A single set card appeared on Ruxki's field.

**Turn 3 – Maltox**

**LP: 4000**

"My turn I draw!" Maltox draws one card from his deck. "Time to shake things up a bit. I Overlay my level five Artifact Aegis with my level five Artifact Labrys. With these two level five monsters I build the Overlay Network!" Aegis and Labrys transformed into balls of light and vanished into a red Overlay Network. "Let the light of the Constellations guide the Artifacts of the past to the future! Go XYZ Summon!" A flash of light occurred as a warrior in white and blue robes wielding a staff shaped like a half a star appeared on Maltox's field. "Light the way and shine forth, Constellar Pleiades!"

**Constellar Pleiades – LIGHT – Rank 5 – Overlay Units: 2 **

**[Warrior/XYZ/Effect] 2500ATK/1500DEF**

"**2 Level 5 LIGHT monsters  
Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 card on the field; return that target to the hand."**

"I activate the effect of Constellar Pleiades, once during either of our turns, I can use one Overlay Unit from this card and send one card on the field back to the opponent's hand." Maltox points at Master Key Beetle. "I think I'll bounce Master Key back to your Extra Deck." Constellar Pleiades strikes one of the Overlay Units floating around it with his staff and begins to glow with white light.

**Constellar Pleiades – Overlay Units: 2 – 1**

"Pleiades send Number 66: Master Key Beetle back to Ruxki's Extra Deck, Celestial Gate Return!" At these words Constellar Pleiades hurls it's staff at Master Key Beetle and as it strikes a gate opens in the sky above Master Key Beetle, pulling it in; the staff fades away and returns to Constellar Pleiades's hand. "Now on to my Battle Phase. Constellar Pleiades, attack Ruxki directly, Seven Stars Strike!" Constellar Pleiades lunges towards Ruxki seven orbs of light surrounding his staff as he brings it down-

"REVERSE CARD OPEN!" Ruxki cries out, as the card he had set on his field flips face up. "Defense Draw! During damage calculation I can activate this card, make my battle damage zero and draw one card!" Ruxki draws one card as the staff passes through him. "I figured that if you saw Key Beetle you would try to get rid of it fast before I made Lockdown Combo, so I feinted by setting this card instead." Ruxki smirks at Maltox, "I guess you might need to think a bit more carefully now."

Maltox grins. "You're correct in that statement, when I saw Key Beetle I figured that lockdown combo would follow, so I got rid of it as quickly as I could. However, you do seem to have a slight edge at the moment, but don't underestimate me. I Set one card and end my turn." A Set card appears on Maltox's field.

**Turn 4 – Ruxki**

**LP: 3000**

"Let's do this, my turn I draw!" Ruxki draws one card from his deck. "Time to get serious. I guess." Ruxki points at Maltox grinning, "I want you to know something, you aren't big enough of a threat for me to waste my Combo on. I'm going to beat you in a different way altogether."

Maltox smiles. "Good then let's see it."

"You asked for it, so you will get it. I start by summoning my Umbral Horror Ghoul in attack mode." With a ghostly wail Umbral Horror Ghoul appears on Ruxki's field.

**Umbral Horror Ghoul – DARK – Level 4**

**[Fiend/Effect] 1800ATK/0DEF**

"Now I activate the effect of Umbral Horror Ghoul, by reducing his attack to zero I can Special Summon one Umbral Horror monster with zero attack points from my hand. I Special Summon Umbral Horror Will O' The Wisp in attack mode." Another ghostly wail is heard as a small blue flame starts glowing on Ruxki's field.

**Umbral Horror Ghoul – ATK: 1800 - 0**

**Umbral Horror Will O' The Wisp – DARK – Level 1**

**[Fiend/Effect] 0ATK/0DEF**

"**When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Umbral Horror" monster you control or in your Graveyard, except this card; this card's Level becomes the current Level of that monster. When this Attack Position card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, and was in face-up Attack Position at the start of the Damage Step: Destroy the monster that destroyed this card."**

"Now I activate the effect of Umbral Horror Will O' The Wisp, when this card is Summoned, I can target one Umbral Horror monster on my field or in the grave and make this card become the same level as that monster. I target my level four Umbral Horror Ghoul, making my Will O' The Wisp become a level four like it."

**Umbral Horror Will O' The Wisp – Level: 1 – 4**

"Now it's time to go all out. I Overlay my level four Umbral Horror Ghoul and level four Umbral Horror Will O' The Wisp to build the Overlay Unit." At these words a black Overlay Unit appeared in the ground and both monsters turned into points of black light and flew into the overlay unit which burst with a flash of black light. "Let the Rebellion of the Darkness begin henceforth! I beseech thee oh Dragon of Darkness come to my aid and help me defeat my adversary. XYZ SUMMON! BY THE POWER OF DARKNESS RISE AND OBLITERATE DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON!" A dark shape flew out of the ground and roared. The shadows around it began to fade and black and silver dragon appeared on Ruxki's field.

**Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon – DARK – Rank: 4 – Overlay Units: 2**

**[Dragon/XYZ/Effect] 2500ATK/2000DEF**

"**2 Level 4 monsters**

**You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; halve that monster's ATK, and if you do, this card gains that same amount of ATK."**

"Next I activate the Equip Spell XYZ Unit. When I would detach an Overlay Unit from an XYZ Monster to activate it's effect, I can detach this Equip card instead of one of those Overlay Units. I Equip this card to my Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. But it's not over yet. I activate the effect of Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon! By using two Overlay Units I can target one face-up monster you control and halve it's attack, and then add that same amount of attack to Dark Rebellion's attack. I activate the effect of XYZ Unit, I substitute it for one of the Overlay Units used for this effect. Now it's time to go, Dark Rebellion, siphon the attack of Pleiades, Rebellion Drain!" At these words a dark column of energy bursts from Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon and strikes Pleiades.

**Constellar Pleiades – ATK: 2500 – 1250**

**Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon – ATK: 2500 – 3750**

"However, I'm still not done, I equip a second XYZ Unit to to Dark Rebellion." Maltox audiably gasped in shock. Ruxki grinned. "You can see where this going can't you? I activate the effects of Dark Rebellion and XYZ Unit! Once more Rebellion Drain!" Another column of dark energy bursts from Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon and strikes Pleiades.

**Constellar Pleiades – ATK: 1250 – 625**

**Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon – ATK: 3750 – 4375**

"Go Dark Rebellion, attack Constellar Pleiades. Spiral Destruction Stream!" With a roar Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon breathes a black spiral beam of energy at Constellar Pleiades, striking and destroying it. Maltox was thrown to the ground with a cry by the shockwave of the attack.

**Maltox – LP: 4000 – 250**

"I set one card face down, and end my turn." One Set card appeared on Ruxki's field.

**Turn 5 – Maltox **

**LP: 250**

"_I need to do something clever here if I want to beat him, but what?_" Maltox though to himself looking at the situation he was in."_Guess I'll stake it all on this next draw."_ Maltox grins, as he gets back to his feet. "You have me hard pressed for sure Ruxki, but it's far from over. My turn I DRAW!" Maltox draws one card from his deck. "I'll start by activating my Quick Play Spell card, Artifact Ignition! With this card I can target and destroy one Set Spell or Trap on the field and then Set one Artifact from my deck in backrow as a Spell Card. I'll destroy the card I set last turn, which happens to be an Artifact monster, my Artifact Failnaught to be exact. And when an Artifact is destroyed and sent to the grave, I can Special Summon Artifact Labrys from my hand."

**Artifact Labrys – LIGHT – Level 5**

**[Fairy/Effect] 2300ATK/100DEF**

"Next I'll set one Artifact monster from my deck as a Spell card." One Set card appeared on Maltox's field. "Time to turn this around. I Overlay my Level five Artifact Labrys with my Level five Artifact Chakaram to build the Overlay Network." A red Overlay Network appeared on Maltox's field as Artifact Labrys and Artifact Chakaram turned into spheres of light and flew into it and erupting in a burst of black light. "The Anti-Thesis of Genesis, the bringer of Chaos, oh Envoy of the Darkness in my Soul Come Forth to my aid. XYZ SUMMON ADREUS, THE KEEPER OF ARMAGEDDON!" Out of the black light stepped a dark angel-like being with glowing blood red eyes and glowing red sword.

**Adreus, The Keeper of Armageddon – DARK – Rank 5 – Overlay Units 2**

**[Fiend/XYZ/Effect] 2600ATK/1700DEF**

"**2 Level 5 monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; destroy it."**

"Now I activate the effect of Adreus, once per turn by using one Overlay Unit," at this moment Adreus slashed at one of the Overlay Units circling it with it's sword destroying it. "I can target a monster you control that is face-up and destroy it. Go Adreus destroy Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Death Winged Strike!" At his command Adreus flew towards Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon slicing it in half from head to toe with its red blade, the dragon roared in rage as it was destroyed. "Now for Battle. Go Adreus attack Ruxki directly, Armageddon Sword Strike!**"** Adreus drew his sword once more aiming at Ruxki swinging his blade down rapidly-

"Reverse Card open, Dimension Wall." Ruxki calmly said as his Set card flipped face-up. "When my opponent declares an attack, he takes the damage from his attack instead of me." Ruxki was struck by Adreus's sword and at that same instant a translucent version of that same sword appeared in front of Maltox and struck him causing both Duelist to collapse and groan.

**Maltox – LP: 250 – 0**

**Winner: Ruxki**

Both Duelist staggered to their feet. Maltox approached Ruxki and held out his hand, which Ruxki grasped and shook. "You are truly worthy of it now, winning in that manner Ruxki." Maltox said. "However I must warn this Power is forbidden for a reason, for it comes in the form of the living embodiement of the greatest Troll Deck ever made."

Ruxki stared at Maltox. "I still want answers, why did you appear here when as my ancestor you should be long dead? What did I do to make myself worthy of using this 'greatest Troll Deck' ever made?"

Maltox grinned. "I can't answer the first question right now, but rest assured someday you will know. As for the second one, I saw your duel with Roxas. I was sitting in the stands behind a pair that seem to know you. Due to your preformance and the fact that guy I saw in the stands reminds me of an old friend/rival I decided to give you two things. One was this deck, and the second was something you could use later; and when you see what the second is you will understand that statement. I hope these answers satisfy you Ruxki." Ruxki simply nodded. "I can't give you the actual cards, instead I must give you the knowledge of how to build the deck and it's name." Ruxki looked impaitent, so Maltox reached out and placed his hand on Ruxki's forehead, as he did, images of cards, strategies and combos flashed through his mind. "There is the knowledge on the Deck, now for the name. The name of the deck is..." Maltox paused here for Dramatic Effect, and after taking a deep breath continued on. "The Kuriboh of Friendship Deck." Ruxki's face wore an expression of utter shock and disbelief which caused Maltox to roar with laughter. "Trust me, hard as it may be to believe this deck is the greatest Troll Deck ever. Now for the other bit of information. Go back to the Turbo Duel Circuit and enter the garage go through the door you see at the back. That is the security room where the footage for all the cameras around the track and stands is held. Go through that footage and delete the footage of your Duel against Ruxki and keep anything that might...be of interest to you."

Ruxki finally found his voice. "Thank you Maltox, I will do just that, and I can already see how that deck can be used so don't worry I'll save it for when I really want to iratate someone." As he said these words Maltox nodded his head, a flash of red light blinded Ruxki temporarily and when his vision returned Maltox was gone. Ruxki walked back to the Turbo Duel track and entered the garage, went through the door in the back room where the security footage was held. As Ruxki brought up footage from all the camera's, one the screens immediately caught his interest. A grin spread across his face as he said to himself, "_Oh, yes I definitely can use this. Oh this is simply to good, not to have some fun with. And saved."_ Maltox clicked a button saving the footage to small memory card he immediately popped in to the slot on the console. Then after taking the memory card out, he deleted all the footage of his and Roxas's Duel. Leaving the room he grinned and headed back to the dorm wondering what would be for dinner.

At the other end of the island a Duel was just ending between an unknown person wearing a Obelisk Blue Blazer and another person wearing a Ra Yellow one.

**Turn ? - ?**

**LP: 50**

"Go, Tyrant Neptune, attack him directly!" A dark massive shape wielding a trident drove it down into the ground in front of his opponent who cried out in terror as the ground beneath him erupted throwing him off his feet, the five cards he had set in his backrow that were rendered useless by his opponent flying from his Duel Disk.

**Tyrant Neptune – ATK: - - - - **

**Ra Yellow Duelist – LP: 2500 – 0**

"You are no match for me, for my unbeatable power. You bore me." At these words the person dressed as an Obelisk Blue student walked off laughing maniacally.

The Ra Yellow Duelist lay face down on the ground breaking it angry sobs of rage. "_How, could he do that? There is no way he should be able to that so easily. My deck, which I have faith in, which I put my soul into building, gave me nothing everytime. It's like, he stole all of my drawing luck and confidence."_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. ARC 5: Kaiba's Ego VS the Kurioboh of Fr

**ARC 5:**

**Ruxki's Ultimate Troll Combo:**

**Kaiba's Eternal Ego VS The Kuriboh of Friendship!**

**Turn ? - Haruki**

**LP: 3500 **

**Kaito Heartland (Pro Duelist) – LP: 3600**

**Field – Haruki: Future Fusion (activated one turn ago), DNA Surgery (Machine chosen), Graveyard – 45 Hand – 1**

**Field – Kaito Heartland: Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon (ATK 8000), Number Wall, Graveyard – 15 Hand – 3**

"It looks like our young duelist aiming for the Pro Championship might be in a pickle;" an announcer was saying. "Against Kaito ; Ryusei Haruki seems to be out matched."

Haruki looked at Kaito, grinning. "You're good Kaito, but...I have my winning blueprint complete. My turn DRAW!" Haruki shouts the last word drawing one card from his deck. "Looks like I got lucky. This was a fun duel Kaito, you pushed me hard, but I must say I got lucky. I activate Overload Fusion! I exclude every Machine-type Monster from my grave." A large white circle appeared in the ground becoming a swirling multi-colored vortex of energy, a long stream of cards flowing down into it. "The oldest and most tried tested and true Machines are the greatest of all. But when alone they cannot help, together as one they shall. Oh great Chimera of the Machines, grant me your power to win. FUSION SUMMON!" A burst of light filled the arena and a loud mechanized roar was heard. "BURST THROUGHT THE LIMITS TO AID ME, MY OLD FRIEND, CHIMERATECH OVERDRAGON!" A large multi-headed mechanical dragon appeared on Haruki's field with a screeching roar.

**Chimeratech Overdragon – DARK – Level 9**

**[Machine/Fusion/Effect] ?Atk/?Def**

"**"Cyber Dragon" + 1 or more Machine-Type monsters**

**Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Send all other cards you control to the Graveyard. The original ATK and DEF of this card each become equal to the number of Fusion Material Monsters used for its Fusion Summon x 800. Each turn, this card can attack your opponent's monsters a number of times equal to the number of Fusion Material Monsters used for its Fusion Summon."**

**Chimeratech Overdragon – ATK: ? - 20,0000**

"No way! This is an unexpected occurrence. Haruki has summoned a monster with twenty thousand attack.!" The announcer was beside himself as found his voice and kept commentating, while the crowd chanted and cheered. "The challenger Haruki has surely proven his worth here as a Duelist and master of the Cyber Style."

Kaito looked at Haruki, a grin on his face as he gestured for Haruki to finish his turn. Haruki grinned as well, pointing at Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon. "Go Chimeratech Overdargon, attack Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon! Cybernetic Burst of Destruction!" With a whirring noise Chimeratech Overdragon blasted a blue laser at Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, however as it was about to strike-

"I activate the effect of Honest from my hand!" Kaito called out, at that same instant-

"I activate the Quick Play Spell Limiter Removal!" Haruki cried.

Kaito grinned. "Looks like you misplayed, now my Galaxy-Eyes will gain that much more power. Look and see Haruki, you were still Light-years away from beating me."

Haruki responded with a grin of his own. "I wouldn't be so sure Kaito, look." He pointed to the display that showed their monster's attack.

**Number 62: Galaxy Eyes Prime Photon Dragon – ATK: 28,000**

**Chimeratech Overdragon – ATK: 40,0000**

Kaito was stunned. "How? How did he-"  
"You forgot one of the finer points of Duel Monsters Kaito. Turn Player's priority. If two duelist activate effects simultaneously the duelist whose turn it is has their effect start a chain, then the other player's card becomes part of the chain. And chains resolve in the reverse order of activation." Haruki grinned, "You are truly strong, I just happened to be lucky, Kaito."

"INCREDIBLE THE TABLES HAVE ONCE AGAIN TURNED IN HARUKI'S FAVOR!" The announcer had raised his voice even higher to be heard over the cheering crowd.

Kaito just stared his eyes wide with shock, but feeling calm. "_This is a duelist we can expect a lot of in the future._" He thought to himself.

"Go Chimeratech Overdragon, finish your attack. Even if his monster can't be destroyed, we can still win by the power of our bound!" Haruki called out to his monster urging it's attack forward. The blue beam of energy pushed through the veil that Honest had made, and struck Kaito's dragon with great force throwing both duelists to the ground.

**Kaito – LP: 3600 – 0**

**Winner: Haruki**

**Turn 7 – Ruxki SP: 3**

"My turn I draw!" Ruxki draws one card. He and Roxas were approaching the final turn. _"I have to end this fast, I don't want to to risk us getting caught,"_ he thought to himself as he gained more momentum.

**Ruxki – SP: 3 – 4**

**Roxas – SP: 2 – 2**

"I activate the Speed Spell Pot of Avarice! I can only activate this card by using two of my speed counters. I shuffle five monsters from my grave into my deck and draw two cards."

**Ruxki – SP: 4 – 2**

Ruxki draws two cards putting his hand at three. _"I might be able to do something with this."_ He grins as Roxas begins to gain on him to his drop in speed. "I summon my Delta Flyer in attack mode." With a shrill cry Delta Flyer appears of Ruxki's field.

**Delta Flyer – WIND – Level 3**

**[Dragon/Tuner] ATK/1500 DEF/900**

"Next I activate my Speed Spell Crashbug Road! I can only activate this card by having two or more Speed Counters, but when I do we can each Special Summon one monster from our hand that is the same level as a face-up level or lower on our own field. I special summon my Masked Dragon in attack mode." With a roar Masked Dragon appeared on Ruxki's field.

**Masked Dragon – FIRE – Level 3**

**[Dragon/Effect] ATK/1400 DEF/1100**

"Now I activate the effect of Delta Flyer, I increase the level of my Masked Dragon from three to four."

**Masked Dragon – Level: 3 – 4**

"It's time end this Roxas, I have everything I need now. LET'S REV IT UP!" At these words Ruxki and Roxas rounded the last turn and had only one hundred meters left before the starting point. "I Tune my Level my four Masked Dragon with my Level three Delta Flyer!" At these words Delta Flyer split into rings of light and encircled Masked Dragon who split into four stars. "The Dragonic Power that dwells in my soul, explode with my burning passion. Synchro Summon!" At this instant a great roar is heard and a purple dragon with blood red wings flies onto Ruxki's field. "Incinerate him, Exploder Dragonwing!"

**Exploder Dragonwing – DARK – Level 7**

**[Dragon/Synchro/Effect] ATK/2400 DEF/1600**

"**1 Tuner + 1 or more Dragon-Type non-Tuner monsters  
If this card battles a monster whose ATK is equal to or less than the ATK of this card, you can destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without applying damage calculation, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK."**

"This is the end of the road for you Roxas. Go Exploder Dragonwing, attack Artorigus. Exploding Spiraling Shockwave!" As Exploder Dragonwing flew towards Artorigus and blasted it with black fire. "Now Exploder's effect kicks in. When he battles a monster with attack equal to or less than his own it gets destroyed immediately without damage calculation and then you take your monster's attack as damage." Artorigus bursts into flames leaves the field in a flash of light and the black flames of Exploder Dragonwing are less than a centimeter away from hitting Roxas, Ruxki's helmet chimed. "WHAT THE HELL MAN I"M ABOUT TO END THIS!?" Ruxki screamed at whoever called him.

Both of these duels were playing on a pair of screens in a large formal looking office. The person sitting behind the desk stood, and walked towards the screens looking at these two duelists. A grin spread across his face. "Ryusei Haruki, Nightwalker Ruxki...You both seem like good candidates for my inheritance. Let's see if either of you can earn the right to the greatest Dragon of all."

Haruki and Haruna were walking down a corridor in the central building of Duel Academia classes having just ended. Both were a little red in the face (although this was considered normal by this point by their classmates), and were talking about various things the topic eventually turning to decks.

"Haruki-kun, you said at the Entrance Exam you have three decks correct?" Haruna asked him.

"Yeah, I do Haruna-chan. One based around XYZ Summons which is my Gagaga Deck. And one based around Fusion Summoning my HERO deck. In fact I just refitted it." Haruki responded smiling at Haruna. "Then of course is my third deck that can use Fusions, Synchros, or XYZ monsters easily."

"Why don't you ever use it? In fact why won't you even tell me what it is?"

"That deck is sealed off to me. By my own choice, it is to strong. And I don't want anyone to know what it is." He saw the small amount of hurt in Haruna's eyes at this statement, and found him putting his arm around her drawing her close. "Sorry Haruna-chan that is just how it is. Even you would think differently of me were you to know what it was." He gave her a smile and then saw how embarrassed she was.

"Ha-Haruki-kun... Aren't you a little too...bold..." Her face burned crimson as she stammered these words out.

Haruki's face turned a matching shade of red as he immediately registered where his arm was and how close they were. He gave a gasp as he removed his arm from her shoulder and leapt away. "I-I'm- I'm so sorry Haruna-chan...I- I di-didn't realize that I had done that..."

"It's-It's okay...Haruki-kun." Haruna said blushing even more.

"For Pete's sake, you two just need to fuck and get it over with." A voice called to both of them causing them to jump in shock. Turning around they saw that the voice belonged to their teacher Leo who was walking towards them with a grin on his face. "I mean no offense you two, but I could literally cut the tension between you with a knife."

Haruki looked at Leo quite calmly said in response: "I could say the same about you and your twin sister Sensei. The 'tension' as you called it is most certainly there and could easily be cut with a knife." He managed to maintain the calm look on his face until he saw Leo blush before he burst out laughing. "I was just kidding Sensei."

Leo shook himself mentally. "Of course how silly of me." He scratched his head nervously. At this point Leo's D-Gazer chimed, pulling it out and muttering "speak of the devil" upon seeing the name he answered it. "Yes Luna?"

Luna's voice replied almost as soon as the call started. "Leo, one of YOUR students has been challenged to a duel Seto Kaiba."

"WHA-"  
"Kaiba evidently has come to do his rounds of eliminating students from this school he doesn't see fit again," Luna pressed on. "However I asked him to wait until the person in charge of his Dorm can arrive to watch the duel. He agreed to wait for five minutes. Get your ass down the Osiris Red Dorm NOW!" And with a blip the call ended.

Leo, Haruki, and Haruna stood there a few seconds before immediately setting off to the Osiris Red Dorm at once. Haruki was the first to speak. "Sensei, how is it that Seto Kaiba is still in charge of Duel Academia? He should be long dead."

"I don't know to be honest Haruki," Leo replied. "All I know is that he still is and looks like he is still about twenty or so. Also about once a term he comes to the school and duels a random number of students, and expels them on the spot. He says it is because they can't beat him." Leo shook his head as they started dashing down the lawn approaching the dorm. "How he still lives is a mystery to all of us."

"Um, Sensei, could it be that his Ego is what keeps him alive?" Haruna asked as they arrived at the dorm.

"Actually, that sounds like it could be true," Leo replied.

"What seems like it could be true Leo?" An arrogant sounding voice said behind them. Turning around they saw that it belonged to Seto Kaiba. He was wearing his trade marked white cloak and a Battle-City aged Duel Disk, slightly behind him stood Ruxki. However, as looked at Haruki he shrugged it off and turned back to Ruxki, his Duel Disk activating. "Never mind, that is unimportant, I have to test this slacker, and now that you're here I can do so."

Ruxki stood there, a grim expression on his face, but also a faint smile hidden underneath it. "If I dueling against you Kaiba, I better break out my secret weapon." Ruxki pulls a deck out of his pocket and sticks it into his Duel Disk which shuffled it. "Behold the power of my strongest deck, The Kuriboh of Friendship." This pronouncement was met with stunned silence. Haruki had actually doubled over in silent laughter, Ruxki however shrugged this off, as his Duel Tattoo appeared on his eye.

"LET'S DUEL!" Both Kaiba and Ruxki said in unison.

"I feel generous, so I'll let you go first." Kaiba said haughtily.

"Thanks, then I'll get started."

**Turn – 1: Ruxki**

**Hand: 5 LP:4000**

Ruxki looks at this starting hand. "_Not much I can do here at the moment. So I guess I'll do this." _Ruxki selects one card from his hand and places it on his Duel Disk. "I summon Happy Lover in attack mode." With a cute cry a small orange ball of fur with four wings and a heart shape on it's forehead appeared on Ruxki's field.

**Happy Lover – LIGHT – Level 2**

**[Fairy] ATK/800 DEF/500**

"I end my turn."

Everyone simply stared at Ruxki to stunned to say a word or move. Even Kaiba was at a lose for words. However after five painful minutes of silence, Kaiba finally clears his throat having found his voice.

**Turn – 2: Kaiba**

**Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"My turn, I draw!" Kaiba draws one card from his deck. "I summon Dragard in attack mode!" With a roar a small black and purple dragon appeared on Kaiba's field.

**Dragard – DARK – Level 4**

**[Dragon/Effect] ATK/1300 DEF/1900**

"**When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Normal Monster with 1000 or less ATK in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Defense Position. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 Dragon-Type monster, then target 1 face-up monster you control; until the End Phase, its Level becomes 8, and if it does, it gains 800 ATK."**

"Now to use my dragon to get rid of that ridiculous little puff ball you call a monster. Go Dragard attack Happy Lover!" With a bellow Dragard charged at Happy Lover, it's maw opening as prepared to bite it in half-

"I activate the effect of Honest from my hand!" Ruxki calls out, discarding one card from his hand to the grave. "With Honest's effect, Happy Lover gains attack equal to your dragon's in this battle."

**Happy Lover – ATK: 500 – 1800**

Happy Lover flies away from Dragard and then loops back around and strikes the dragon with it's wings, causing it shriek as it explodes.

**Kaiba – LP: 4000 – 3500**

Kaiba simply shrugs. "I Set one card face down and end my turn." One Set card appears on Kaiba's field.

**Turn – 3: Ruxki**

**Hand: 3 LP: 4000**

"I summon my Card Guard in attack mode." With a shrieking cry a large red and white monster appears on Ruxki's field.

**Card Guard – DARK -Level 4**

**[Fiend/Effect] ATK/1600 DEF/500**

"**When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Place 1 Guard Counter on it. This card gains 300 ATK for each Guard Counter on it. Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; remove 1 Guard Counter from this card, and if you do, place 1 Guard Counter on that target (if that card would ever be destroyed, remove 1 Guard Counter from it instead)."**

**Card Guard – Guard Counters: 0 – 1**

"Next I switch Happy Lover to defense mode." Happy Lover wrapped it's wings around itself and turned blue. "Next I activate the effect of Card Guard, I place one Guard Counter on Happy Lover."

**Card Guard** –** Guard Counters: 1 – 0**

**Happy Lover – Guard Counters: 0 – 1**

"And with this, I end my turn."

**Turn – 4: Kaiba**

**Hand – 4 LP: 3500**

"My turn, draw." Kaiba draws one card. "I guess your deck isn't giving you much huh?" he asks Ruxki chuckling. "Oh well, not much I can do here at the moment anyway. But this. I activate Dark Hole!" A large black hole covered the field and Card Guard vanished with a shrieking cry, but Happy Lover remained.

**Happy Lover – Guard Counter: 1 – 0**

"So that stupid little furball remains huh? Fine then; I end my turn."

**Turn – 5: Ruxki**

**Hand – 4 LP: 4000**

_"I'm feeling lucky right now._" Ruxki grins. "My turn, I draw!" Ruxki draws one card from his deck. "_Perfect._" Ruxki gives a sheepish smile. "Guess this is all I can do. I Set two cards face down and end my turn." Two set cards appear on Ruxki's field.

**Turn – 6: Kaiba**

**Hand – 4 LP: 3500**

"My turn I draw." Kaiba draws one card from his deck. A malicious grin spreads across his face. "I activate my Spell Card; Ancient Rules! This card lets me Special Summon a Level seven or higher Normal Monster from my hand." The sky turns dark and a peal of thunder is heard. "Oh great and almighty Dragon, here my cry, come to my aid and obliterate my foe. Come forth O Embodiment of my Soul: BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!" With a great roar and clash of lighting a the Blue-Eyes White Dragon descends on Kaiba's field.

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon – LIGHT – Level 8**

**[Dragon] ATK/3000 DEF/2500**

"**This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale."**

"Now go my Dragon, attack Happy Lover! BURST STREAM OF-

"REVERSE CARD OPEN!" Ruxki cries out. "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! This card let's me Special Summon a Kuriboh or Winged Kuriboh card from my hand or deck; and from my deck I Special Summon a Winged Kuriboh!" A shrill cry is heard as Winged Kuriboh appears on Ruxki's field.

**Winged Kuriboh – LIGHT – Level 1**

**[Fairy/Effect] ATK/300 DEF/200**

"**If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Any further Battle Damage you take this turn becomes 0."**

"That stupid winged hairy-ball of yours makes no difference! Go Blue-Eyes White Dragon resume your attack. Go Burst Stream of Destruction!" Blue-Eyes opens it's mouth a large electric blue beam of energy firing out of it towards Winged Kuriboh.

"Reverse card open!" Ruxki cries out. "TRANSENDANT WINGS!" A small angel wraps it's wings around Winged Kuriboh who begins to glow. "I release Winged Kuriboh from my field, and send my Ligthtray Madoor and Kunai With Chain from my hand to the grave; in order to Special Summon Winged Kuriboh Lv. 10 from my deck!" With a flash of light Winged Kuriboh Lv. 10 appeared on Ruxki's field.

**Winged Kuriboh Lv. 10 – LIGHT – Level 10**

**[Fairy/Effect] ATK/300 DEF/200**

"**Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Transcendent Wings" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During your opponent's Battle Phase: You can Tribute this face-up card; destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the combined original ATK of those destroyed monster(s)."**

"Now I activate the effect of Lv. 10! By releasing this card, I can destroy all the attack position monsters you control and deal you damage equal to their attack!"

Winged Kuriboh Lv. 10 began to radiate with a bright light, looking at Blue-Eyes it clearly said:  
"DOOLALAL MOTHER FUCKER." And exploded taking Blue-Eyes with it. The shockwave was so great both Kaiba and Ruxki were thrown to the ground with a cry.

**Kaiba – LP: 3500 – 500**

Kaiba gets to his feet grunting. "I end my turn."

**Turn 7 – Ruxki**

**Hand – 1 LP:4000**

"My turn, draw!" Ruxki draws one card from his deck. "Let's do this, I normal summon my Lightray Grepher." With a war cry a man wearing spandex/armor and wielding a large sword leapt onto Ruxki's field.

**Lightray Grepher – LIGHT – Level 4**

**[Warrior/Effect] ATK/1700 DEF/1600**

"**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 Level 5 or higher LIGHT monster. Once per turn: You can discard 1 LIGHT monster; banish 1 LIGHT monster from your Deck."**

"Now let's do this, I attack directly with my Lightray Grepher, go Shining Slash!" Grepher leapt at Kaiba bringing his sword down before making contact with a golden shield.

"Trap card activate! Draining Shield! Thanks to this card, I can negate your monster's attack then drain him of his power to increase my Life Points."

**Kaiba – LP: 500 – 2200**

"Tch," said Ruxki. "I end my turn here."

**Turn 8 – Kaiba**

**Hand – 3 LP: 2200**

"My turn, I draw." Kaiba draws one card from his deck. "I can't do much here, so I Set two cards face down and end my turn." Two set cards appear on Kaiba's field.

**Turn – 9 Ruxki **

**Hand – 1 LP: 4000**

"My turn, draw." Ruxki draws one card. "I would attack, but I don't trust your backrow, so I'll just throw one face-down and end." One set card appears on Ruxki's field.

**Turn – 10 Kaiba**

**Hand – 2 LP: 2200**

"My turn I draw." Kaiba draws one card. "Next I'll activate my Quick Play Spell Silver's Cry! This nifty little spell let's me target a Normal Dragon monster in my grave and Special Summon it to the field." A look of shock appeared on Ruxki's face which caused Kaiba to smirk. "You guessed right I pick my Blue-Eyes." Thunder roared overhead as Kaiba began to chant: "Oh great and almighty Dragon, here my cry, come to my aid and obliterate my foe. Come forth O Embodiment of my Soul: BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!" With a thunderous roar Blue-Eyes reappeared on the field.

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon – LIGHT – Level 3000**

**[Dragon] ATK/3000 DEF/2500**

"Now go my Dragon, attack Lightray Grepher, BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!" With a roar Blue-Eyes blasts a beam of pure energy at Grepher instantly destroying it; the shockwave throwing Ruxki to the ground.

**Ruxki – LP: 4000 – 2700**

"Next I'll throw one card face-down," a Set card appeared on Kaiba's field, "and with that I end my turn."

**Turn 11 – Ruxki**

**Hand – 1 LP: 2700**

"Let's do this Kaiba; I got a good feeling about this draw!" Ruxki says happily. "My turn draw!" He draws one card from his deck, and grins looking at it. "Let's do this, I exclude one LIGHT monster and one DARK monster from my grave. To Special Summon: Broke Luster!" Mist surrounds the field as a large knight in blue and gold armor walks onto the field.

**Black Luster Solider – Envoy of the beginning – LIGHT – Level 8**

**[Warrior/Effect] ATK/3000 DEF/ 2500**

"**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can activate 1 of these effects.  
● Target 1 monster on the field; banish that target face-up. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.  
● During the Damage Step, if this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: It can make a second attack in a row."**

However as soon as "Broke Luster" hit the field, a large hole up underneath it, causing to fall into a undefined depth and vanish.

"Bottomless Trap Hole," Kaiba said smoothly. He grinned at Ruxki, "So what's next?"

"Nothing oh great one with the ultimate ego and Dragon Fetish. I end my turn here." Ruxki grins sadistically as he says this.

**Turn 12 – Kaiba**

**Hand – 2 LP: 2200**

"Why you insolent little..."Kaiba says enraged. "I'm going to annihilate you. MY TURN DRAW!" Kaiba draws one card from his deck. "Battle Phase, go Blue-Eyes, attack that damned little useless winged piece of garbage, BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!" With a roar Blue-Eyes launches it's attack and gets met by one of his own reflected back a it and being destroyed. "YOU INSOLENT LITTLE SHI-

"Mirror Force, bitch." Ruxki said calmly.

"I can't believe Ruxki was smart enough to goad Kaiba into doing something so stupid," Haruki said in awe.

"I know," Haruna chimed in. "I've never seen him think so far ahead.

"Actually," Ruxki says looking at everyone sheepishly. "I just forgot I had the card."

"Now that," said Haruna, "Is something I can believe.

"Indeed, seems like that is the thing to expect." Haruki added.

"As his teacher I can say that makes more sense, he's isn't brilliant enough to plan that far ahead." Leo said as well.

Ruxki looks at all three of them. "Glad to know you have so much faith in me."

"Shut-up Ruxki;" Kaiba said. "I end my turn."

**Turn 13 – Ruxki**

**Hand – 1 LP:2700**

"My turn, I draw." Ruxki says calmly. "I'll just end my turn here, since you're being trolled by a level two monster with no effect, I feel no need to add I injury to insult. In fact, I wonder if you really are a Seto Kaiba." He grins wickedly at Kaiba.

**Turn 14 – Kaiba**

**Hand – 2 LP: 2200**

"I have about had it with you!" Kaiba roared. "MY TURN DRAW!" He draws one card. " I summon my Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode."

**Alexandrite Dragon – LIGHT – Level 4**

**[Dragon] ATK/2000 DEF/100**

"Now go Alexandrite Dragon, attack Happy Lover and GET RID OF THE GODAMN THING ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Alexandrite Dragon blasts Happy Lover with a burst of energy destroying it. "I Set one card and end my turn."

**Turn 15 – Ruxki**

**Hand -2 LP: 2700**

"My turn I draw!" Ruxki says drawing a card. "Time to end this, from my hand I Special Summon Lightray Diabolos in Attack Mode!" With a burst of white light and a roar a large white and blue dragon appeared on Ruxki's field.  
**  
Lightray Diabolos – LIGHT – Level 8**

**[Dragon/Effect] ATK/ 2800 DEF/1000**

"**Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having 5 or more LIGHT monsters with different names in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard to target 1 Set card your opponent controls; reveal that target, then return that target to either the top or bottom of the Deck."**

"Next I activate Diabolos's effect, I exclude Happy Lover from my grave to return the Set card you played last turn to your bottom of your Deck." At these words Diabolos roared and the card faded away. "Next I Special Summon my Lightray Sorcerer in Attack Mode." With a burst of white light a chanting white robbed wizard appeared on Ruxki's field.

**Lightray Sorcerer – LIGHT – Level 6**

**[Spellcaster/Effect] ATK/2300 DEF/2000**

"**Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) while 3 or more of your LIGHT monsters are banished, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 of your banished LIGHT monsters and 1 face-up monster on the field; shuffle the first target into the Deck, and if you do, banish the second target. This card cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect."**

"Now I activate my Sorcerer's effect, I target one my excluded monsters, and then one of yours, the first target gets returned to my deck the second is excluded from the duel." Understanding and rage filled Kaiba's eyes. "I return Happy Lover to my deck, and then Banish your Alexandrite Dragon!" With a flash of light Happy Lover flew into Ruxki's deck which was then shuffled; meanwhile Alexandrite Dragon faded into nothingness. Ruxki stood there grinning at Kaiba. "Before I end this, I want to share with you what I learned from this duel in verse." Taking a deep breath Ruxki started childishly singing: "A,B,C,D,E,F,G (here his voice returned to normal, albeit in a singsong manner) DIDN'T SOMEONE EVER TELL YOU NOT FUCK WITH ME?"

Everyone just stares at Ruxki at a lose for words. Finally Roxas speaks up. "Dude that was BAD rapping."

"Shut up Roxas. Now where I was?" Ruxki looks back at Kaiba, "Oh yes I remember now." He grins. "Lightray Diabolos attack Kaiba directly!" Diablos blasts Kaiba with a stream of light sending him to the ground.

**Kaiba – LP: 2200 – 0**

**Winner: Ruxki**

Later that night all anyone could talk about was Ruxki's duel with Kaiba. No longer interested Haruki got and headed out for a walk, however on a whim he stopped by his room and picked up his Duel Disk and his third deck, before walking into the night. Haruna looking out her window sees this and decides to follow. As Haruki nears the peer he sees Kaiba there, Kaiba turns and looks directly at him.

Kaiba gives a jerk of the head to Haruki before saying "Come with me, let's duel." and walking away. Haruki follows Kaiba, with Haruna following as well.

A young man with dark hair stares at his card, The Tyrant Neptune, another unconscious victim at his feet. _"I hope I can really have so fun soon._" He thinks to himself.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Funfact: My friend actually did something almost identical to this to someone on Dueling Network, and it was too good not to use. The "Kuriboh of Friendship Deck" will probably never appear again.**_

_**Funfact: A surprisingly large number of fans of 5D's think Leo is a Siscon and ships him with Luna.**_


End file.
